Skylanders Academy Season 4 Part 2
by SpyroFanForever
Summary: A sequel to Skylanders Academy Season 4 Part 1. The recent events are up. Shoutout to illusionMaster17, who if without his great support, I would not have continued this series. If you like adventure and fighting scenes, read on!
1. Mysteries and No Answers

This takes place after season three of Skylanders

* * *

Previously: Spyro and Cynder have had a joyous holiday and have had a great New Years Day. Flameslingers match proved a tough challenge due to an interference by a magical bandana. Luckily Spyro was able to win by an unexpected transformation into a new form. Spyro and the Masters uncovered a new device that can show what this was and how it worked. Flameslinger and Stealth Elf have drawn closer, but will they have a bright future? Will anyone have a bright future? Read on!

* * *

 _The Master's Den_

The others stared at the device with fascination _._ Spyro walked up to the projection of the notes and started to read what it said. He saw that the crystalline substance was called Dragon Time Amber that was supposedly the strongest substance in the Universe. He read that there were only a few dragons who had been able to engage this power, much less master it. Only one dragon had ever mastered this form and knew how to use it, the first Chosen One.

Spyro's heart sank. "The first Chosen One died over a thousand years ago, how could he teach me when he is already dead?" he said dejectedly. Cynder sneezed lightning and the image changed. It showed a location where one could go to master the Time Form. They immediately asked Eon for request to bring his team on a mission to find this location that was said to be called "Time Turner Island". He agreed and the Masters and Spyro's Team set off for the island.

Spyro upgraded his ship to be almost like a training academy and a mansion all in one. He had newly upgraded training courses and every thing for your dragon related needs. He started on a training course to see if he could engage the form again. He failed but would get his chance soon. Soon after, they were playing pool and the ship rumbled. They jumped out and saw the Darkness come at them with a dark blast. They dodged and fought like never before.

The Darkness, Spyro realized, had never known of Spyro's Time Form. He clashed with the Darkness as he felt himself speeding up, or was the world slowing down? He parried as he felt a surge of strength come on. He erupted in a tornado of orange light. He became visible as Dragon Time Ember appeared on his legs and mohawk. And the shuriken also appeared. The Darkness was confused and tried to stop Spyro with a Dark Blast but Spyro held out his hand, still encased in the tornado. The Dark Blast stopped midair as it glowed orange. It dropped to the ground.

"What?" said the Darkness as the tornado around Spyro dissipated. He used a fury of Dragon Time to attack from all sides. He beat the Darkness with a Dragon Shuriken as the Darkness and his crew were swept away. Spyro turned to normal but fainted from power drain. They brought him back aboard the ship as they continued to stay on their course. They also found pieces of Dragon Time Amber. They took some in for examination.

Spyro returned to normal in the next few minutes and went with them to examine the material. He had an idea on how to use the material. When he got there they tried cutting, shredding, ramming, burning and even using Spyro's sword, but nothing was able to break the Dragon Time Amber. Spyro got an idea. He gently put his hand on the amber and it melted instantly. He smiled and used his water abilities to make the ember onto the edges of his sword. He went with the other dragons to the dining room as it was getting late.

Spyro had a cheeseburger while Cynder had an undead bone special as they discussed the events and what was to come. "So we need to figure out what makes me go into that form." Spyro said as he bit into his cheeseburger. Blackout replied, "I may have an idea. It seems to be triggered in a battle. But the downside to this theory is if you are trapped, you can't trigger it. And even if this theory is right, we have no proof of it engaging every time you battle.".

Spyro thought this over and agreed with this idea. "Well, maybe we should talk about less depressing matters. Like what our team name should be." said Spyro. Cynder agreed. "So what do you have in mind?" she said. Spyro smirked. "I was thinking of calling our team the Dragon Defenders." he said. Everybody looked at each other and nodded. All had agreed. Spyro was struck with a bullet of thought. "Why was the Darkness even there in the first place?" Spyro said.

The entire room shuddered with uncertainty. "I honestly don't know. He seemed to be headed in the same direction we were going. But why?" said Spotlight. Spyro had some thoughts but refused to share them. Everyone finished up and went to their rooms to sleep. Spyro had by far the best place on the ship since it was his. He and Cynder shared a king sized bed that had adjusting features. It allowed a setting for perfect spine alignment. He also had a holographic computer to research the facts given to them by the mysterious device.

Speaking of which, the device had a spot that looked like a lens holder. The device, now dubbed the Dragon Crystal, showed that different kinds of elemental powers from different kinds of dragons on different combinations on the concentric rings showed different knowledge for each possible combination. This sparked the theory that this device had more knowledge then 10 libraries combined. It held knowledge from Arkeyan atomic generation blasts to zaromic dimensional rifts.

Spyro laid back as he held Cynder close. They were the closest anyone could be. He looked over at her. She was wearing that necklace Spyro had given her for Christmas. He reflected on how long they had known each other. Cynder's birthday was actually in a few weeks. Soon they would be both 16. "Hey Cynder, I wanted to ask you something." he said quietly. She looked over and said, Go ahead, I'm all ears.". Spyro laid back.

"I wanted to say how much I want this war to end. I just want a normal life without the constant threat of dying every other day." he said with his tone darkening. Cynder looked forward. In a close voice she said, "I know how you feel. When I was born, I was destined to be the ruler of the Cadaverous Crypts, isolated from every one, a force of evil. But thanks to you, I've been brought from that horrible fate to having tons of friends and allies, strongest Undead Skylander ever, and a force of good. You've changed several lives, what would have happened if you weren't the Chosen One?".

Spyro reflected on this and saw how much the world needed him. "You're right Cynder. I should stop thinking of just myself and help everyone." he said to Cynder. She smiled. "That is my boyfriend Spyro. I'm so lucky to have some one like you." she said. Spyro nodded and said, "Same here.". They went to bed and would tomorrow see every thing they wanted to know.

* * *

 _Tommorow_

They reached the island after they finished lunch. It was an unbelievable island. There were streaks of Dragon Time Amber everywhere. Spyro held out the Dragon Crystal and compared the island to the one on the projection. It was a perfect match. They walked on and saw a massive cave that had the most Dragon Time Amber around the rim. Spyro looked at his comrades. "You think this is it?" he said. "Yes." everyone else said. Spyro smiled as they entered. There were markings on the wall that the Legendary Master looked to decipher.

They came across two doors at the end of the room. Spyro looked at his friends as they were about to open the door. "Wait." he said with his smile fading. Cynder looked back and said, "Why Spyro? We are here. What if the first Chosen One really is behind this door? We could learn a great many things from him.". Spyro looked down at his sword. "That is what I am worried about. If he really is behind that door, he may not like you coming in with me. Until I can make him agree to not attack you, you must stay here." he said slowly.

The others looked around at each other. They obviously didn't like the idea of Spyro going in alone to potentially hostile territory without any protection or backup. They reluctantly agreed and Spyro opened the door and closed it behind him. He walked down the hallway and entered a big room. He looked at the largest crystal in the room and felt his life senses tugging him. He looked through the glassy amber and saw a purple dragon sitting inside the crystal.

Sitting was not the right word. Curled up was a better term. The dragon was curled up in a fetal position. He looked absolutely ancient though he was the same size as Spyro. Spyro put his hand against the amber and it melted on touch. He used this and melted the amber around the dragon. As he looked around he saw the dragon had a Dragon Time Shuriken on his back. Spyro knew immediately that this was the first Chosen One. He felt the dragon's pulse getting stronger and stronger.

The dragon started to breathe again as Spyro got rid of the last bit of amber around. His eyes fluttered open. "Hello dragon, what year is it? Is it still 1981 B.C.?" he said in a voice so weak that Spyro had to lean down to hear. "No, It is 2019." he said back. (It was 2018 when I started, then I made new years come and now it is 2019). The dragon felt all 4 thousand years he had been trapped in the Dragon Time Crystal.

Spyro leaned down and said, "I am the current Chosen One, and I journeyed here to learn how to control the Time Form. You are the only one who has mastered it before.". The first Chosen One stood up and said, "I am sorry to say that I do not currently have this knowledge. In order to protect the teachings from falling into the hands of the Darkness, I used my magic to break my knowledge into three Gems of Power that when put on my Dragon Shuriken, will give me the power to teach you. I put the location of these in lenses that I gave to Three of the Dragon Masters. I can't remember which, but it is worth a shot.".

Spyro rolled his eyes and said, "Great, another convenient mission that will most likely get us all killed. What are we waiting for let's go. But before we go out, there are my friends out there and could you not kill them when we exit?". The First Chosen One agreed and they exited. The others were waiting. After Spyro had explained everything to them, they knew they were in for a long trip. They all decided that they needed an outpost to be able to use so they wouldn't have to travel forever every time they went out here.

They loaded up as the life master helped the first Chosen One get his strength back. They sent a message to Eon and he agreed. The journey began

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, Gill Grunt, Flameslinger, Head Rush, and Echo.**


	2. The Gems of Power

This happens after the events of my previously published story which is now complete. Read on!

* * *

Previously on Skylanders Academy: Spyro and his team, the Dragon Defenders, have gotten information from the Dragon Crystal and have located the site of Time Turner Island. There, they found somebody everyone thought was dead for a long time. The First Chosen One. He unfortunately lacks the knowledge for teaching Spyro the art of Dragon Time. He had separated his knowledge into the Gems of Power. These were given to the ancestors of the Dragon Masters. They have been searching for a base to be able to stay out there so it would be not so long to travel to their desired location. The journey has begun.

* * *

Unknown Location

Spyro and Cynder were scouting an island for the new base they were building. Blackout and Spotlight were going to another, and the same was with Echo and Blades. The Dragon Masters were still on the ship as they were trying to help the first Chosen One regain his strength and memory. Spyro had first encountered the famed dragon in a cave where Spyro had journeyed to learn Dragon Time. He had discovered said power when he faced off against Flameslinger. He had also encountered the Darkness when he had transformed a second time.

His Time Form, as described by his team, made him sprout spikes on his mohawk and back made from Dragon Time Amber, the strongest substance in the universe. He also had a shuriken of the same material. He had landed on the island with Cynder by his side. He looked around and said, "Not bad at all. Those hills are easily defendable and a good food supply is near. I think this island could be it.". Cynder agreed and called the others. They landed their ship and they started setting up camp for the night.

Spyro went inside and checked on the First chosen One. The other Dragon Masters were frowning when he went in. "Has he improved?" Spyro said hopefully. The Dark Master looked and said, "He has regained his strength, but aside from what he told you in that cave, he can't remember a thing. I guess that is what happens when you were stuck in a time crystal for four thousand years. He did remember that his name was Storm-bringer as he was said to have had an odd fascination with manipulating the weather.".

Storm-bringer was sitting down with his forehead scrunched up trying to remember his life before the crystal. Spyro kneeled down next to him. His paw accidently touched Storm-bringer and Storm-bringer's eyes flew open. "I remember now!" he said. The Masters all rushed foward. "What do you remember?" the Masters said in unison. "I remember a few years before I crystalized myself but it is better than nothing." the chosen one said. "Tell us then." Spyro said. The First Chosen one closed his eyes and began. And this was the story he told.

* * *

 _The Story Of the Gems of Power(from Storm-bringer's perspective)_

I was 78 at the time. I was concerned about the teachings of dragon time as there were tons of scrolls for dragons to read and use. I had felt the darkness's presence since Eon, Kaossandra and Strykore started learning the magical arts. The Darkness was focusing on one of the two twins. Eon accepted my help gladly but Strykore said he was to pure to be corrupted. But I had a bad feeling. If the Darkness was to rise again, he could corrupt our kind and use my dragon time teachings to manipulate time itself.

I needed to hide my teachings so no dragon could ever learn them again. But when I tried to destroy the scrolls, they did not get destroyed. I knew I couldn't destroy this, so I had to do the next best thing. Make the knowledge so impossible to find that nobody could ever find them again. I hurriedly searched for an answer. I found the mythical object which you now call the dragon crystal. I searched for ways to siphon knowledge into other materials. I looked for days, and tried pretty much every combination I could think of.

After the fifth week of searching, I suddenly was struck with an idea. I used dragon time to make the Dragon Crystal reveal the location of the lenses to find the Gem Of Power. I had to hold all three lenses in front of the Dragon Crystal so they made a map. I found the material and knew that this would be too easy to find. So I put the knowledge in and divided the gem into three pieces. When I did this, I found three dragon crystal lenses that would reveal the location of wherever I sent the pieces.

I knew I had to do something to protect these lenses. I hid the dragon crystal in the library. I discarded the lenses themselves to my most trusted allies. The Legendary, the Dark, and the Magic Masters of that time. I told them to guard them with their life before disappearing to time Turner Island. There I lived in a cave, until one day, there was a rumble and to protect myself, I encased myself in a Dragon Time Crystal. that is all I remember until Spyro broke me free of my crystalline prison four thousand years later.

* * *

 _The Ship_

The others were staring at Storm-bringer. Then Spyro broke the silence and said, "Legend, Dark, Magic, do you have any knowledge of where these lenses might be?". The Legendary Master said, "I remember my grandfather speak about some sacred location my great great great grandfather hid something in. I believe it was the Emerald Isle of Madrid.". The Magic Master said,"I know my great great grandfather hid something similar in a dimension only our bloodline could access.".

The Dark Master shifted but said nothing. He wore a pained expression. "Dark Master, do you have any idea?" Spyro said. The dark dragon said nothing. Spyro took this as a no and turned away. "In the meantime, we should probably find those other two lenses.". Everyone else agreed and went outside. The other dragons had set up a big camp and had dinner on Spyro's ship. Cynder met with Spyro outside. "Did the Fist Chosen One say anything regarding his past life?" she said.

He said that he did and that before they were going to do anything, they had to finish the base first. They went to dinner and went to discuss the day's events. Blackout said that they had landed in a place with a really strong base of stone on which to build. Echo and Blades said that so far there was no signs of hostility on the island. Despite all the talk, Spyro just couldn't get the picture of the Dark Master when he asked him about the lenses. It just was distracting.

He retreated to his room as soon a dinner ended. He took the Dragon Crystal with him. He took something out of a chest his mother and father had given him when they saw the Dragon Crystal. Inside was a lens. He inserted it and used his fire. A different thing happened. The lens sucked into the Dragon Crystal and a 3-D projection of the Skylands appeared. It was where they were. He even saw Blackout and his comrades when he zoomed in.

He changed the combination to what time turner island had been and it was the same but he saw the Darkness and his helpers there. They were destroying the cave and the mountain came crashing down. The Darkness looked among the wreckage of what used to be Storm-bringer's enslavement and let out a clear shout, "NO!". Spyro knew they were looking for the Gems of Power, but how did they know about them in the first place? If they had another Dragon Crystal, who were they using to unlock it?

Spyro's head filled with questions and he had to lay down. Cynder came in and asked what was wrong. "There are many questions Cynder, but as of now, there are more of those than answers." he answered. Cynder knew not to ask what he meant. Spyro and Cynder lay down. They fell asleep almost instantly,and little they knew that the very answer to a one of the many problems was right under their noses, and they didn't even suspect anything.

* * *

 _The Dark Master_

The Dark Master could not look at Spyro. he could not look at anybody. He pushed off questions like grass. He ignored all others and they ignored him as they saw he obviously did not want to be disturbed. He looked around and saw that nobody but him was around. He took out a chest that his father had given him when he passed off the title of Dark Master to him. He opened it and took out the Dragon Crystal lens that his father had given him with the last words before setting off on a quest that would end his life.

"Do not let anyone get a hold on this without the fight of your life. Not even your most trusted ally. I must go. I love you." his father had said before setting night he had a nightmare about what looked like an older version of himself burning in green flames. He knew that if he let go of that lens, he would die like that. He was looking at the lens when a voice came behind him. "You lied to Spyro hey?" a dragon said as the Dark Master whipped around. The figure came into the light and revealed himself to be the Legendary master.

"I thought lying was below you and yet here I am." he said. The Dark Master froze, the lens still in hand. He shivered in fear and pleaded,"Please don't tell Spyro, if I give this away, I'll die. Please, for me.". The Legendary Master hesitated. "Okay, but if there comes a time when it is essential to the Skylands' survival, no secrets shall be kept." he said as he turned away. The Dark Master felt a surge of guilt but pushed it felt horrible for doing this, but knew his life depended on it. He fell asleep with a cluttered mind. He didn't get much sleep that night.

* * *

 **Happy 2019! Thanks For Reading! Update Soon!**

 **Skylanders at the Academy: Spyro, Cynder, Eruptor, Stealth Elf, Pop-Fizz, Jet-Vac, Sunburn, Sprocket, Sonic Boom, Drobot, Slam-Bam, Whirlwind, Zap, Spotlight, Blackout, Warnado, Shroom Boom, Chop Chop, Blades, Bash, Gill Grunt, Flameslinger, Head Rush, and Echo.**


	3. Buildings and Snowfall

This takes place after my previous story and is up for eyes to see.

* * *

Author Note: Hey guys, next chapter is going to be a crossover of Skylanders and Legend if Spyro and a reference to Sonic: Generations. I put this ahead of time so I don't have a bunch of comments calling me out for copyright, because copyright is only if you make money from it. I don't make a penny from this.

* * *

Previously on Skylanders Academy: The recent discovery of the first Chosen One has been constructed on surprises. The mythical Gems of power have been said to hold the knowledge of Dragon Time teachings. The location is said to be revealed by three lenses given to the Dark, Legendary, and Magic Masters of that time. The first two are in other places while the third is in the possession of the current dark Master, but keeps it a secret because of fear for his own safety. What will become of them?

* * *

The Dragon Defender Base

Spyro was helping build Cynder and himself a mansion inside some natural caves that were close by to the location of their new base. They had decided to make a base of operation. Blackout and spotlight were building theirs while Echo an Blades were doing the same. As for the Dragon Masters, they had fixated themselves on making a portal so they could get to the Academy and the Dragon Realms quickly. They were making progress and the base was taking shape.

Spyro and Cynder were working on the last piece of the mansion. The main hall. He looked over at his comrade and girlfriend. In their first battle against the Darkness, Spyro had proclaimed his love for Cynder and she had done likewise afterward. He finished up and started inserting appliances inside the frame such as elevators, tables, holographic computers, and everything he and Cynder could ever need. He smiled on their newly finished home and decided to see how his parents were doing.

He opened up his holographic computer and soon his parents popped up. He smiled. As they spoke about how each of them were doing, Cynder had also learned that her father Malefor also had a lens that showed how the bond between Spyro and her allowed them to share powers. She saw that during a battle, she and Spyro's pulses linked as well as their emotions. She also learned that this power came with a catch. Since their emotions were tied, this also meant not just her strength and courage, but also her pain and despair were shared as well.

She reminded herself that no power came easily. Spyro finished up and pulled up a holographic projection of the Skylands that when certain people were chosen on a side projection, they were shown what they were doing. He couldn't hear them though so it couldn't be used for listening to the Darkness's plots. He sighed and searched for the Isle of Madrid, the supposed location of the Legendary Master's lens. It came up as one of the most desolate areas in the known Skylands.

It was as far away as anyone could get. He directed a route for them to get there. He although had to wait for the base to be finished. He turned the Dragon Crystal off and went outside to see how the others were doing. They had made significant progress in their construction. Spyro smiled as he saw them finish up and come together as a team. They all began work on the center of their base. With all of them and Spyro's abilities, the building was completed in no time.

Spyro knew they could start looking for the lens, but he decided to give his team some rest. He then went to think about how the Dark Master had reacted when asked for information about the Dragon Crystal lenses. He looked for several explanations but came up with nothing. He also heard of a recent prophecy that had been spoken by the Dragon Elders to him before he had left. He remembered the words. " _The scarred dragon holds what you search for, the first lies at the foot of the tower, the balance of good and evil lies at the core, the scarred one is a friend of great power._ " they had said before going silent.

Spyro had mumbled those words to himself for hours. Some was starting to make sense. The "first one" was obviously the first Dragon Crystal lens. He decided that he would deal with these problems tomorrow. He headed up to dinner and a holographic projection came down and reported that the next few days would bring snowstorms. Spyro was a little concerned about what the snow would do to the new houses but there was not a lot that he could do about it.

The storm was everything the report said it would be. Luckily the base held up. The others were kept warm, especially Spyro and Cynder since their bedroom was literally in the side of a mountain. When they woke up tomorrow, they saw that most of the snowstorm was gone and everything was covered in about 2 feet of snow. Everyone was looking around until someone threw a snowball. You can imagine what happened from there. Everyone started to throw snowballs until they came overrun and dispersed to build a fort for themselves.

The teams were Spyro and Cynder (obviously), Blackout and Spotlight, and Echo and Blades. Spyro and Cynder's fort ended up being on a large, wide patch that was higher than the others. Spyro ruled that nobody could use their elemental abilities since he dominated all of them. However,Spyro and Cynder built a castle with a double walled wall. They used ice to make amazingly working catapults for launching payloads of snow on their targets.

Blackout and Spotlight did something similar. They also built a double wall. Instead of catapults, they used a few of Spotlight's Halo Rings to make electrically launched icicles. Echo and Blades however, built something totally different. They made a fort on a flat area that was similar to Spyro and Cynder. They used snowballs that had slush inside them, and don't ask how they managed that. It was pretty much a war. Spyro and Cynder had the upper hand since they could launch bigger projectiles.

The Masters even got on it after a while. Except for the Dark Master. He still warred over himself over what was more important to him: His life, or the fate of the Skylands. He could not look at Spyro's face directly without guilt springing up. They all stopped after lunch and decided they needed to take a break. Spyro went in with the team and decided to bring up the matter of the lenses. Of course the Dark Master looked at the Legendary Master to make sure he didn't say anything about himself.

The Legendary Master spoke first. "I would see the best course of action as finding where the first lens is. Do you have any indication on where that might be?" he said to Spyro. Spyro laid back and said, "I have located the Isle of Madrid as you said. We should leave at first light tomorrow.". They all dispersed to do their own thing. Spyro wanted something to do. Little did he know of the plot that was a hundred miles off.

* * *

 _The Darkness's Castle_

Now you were probably wondering where the Darkness was all this time. He was walking down to collect what as allowing him to see what and where the Gems of Power were. He brought out a Gem the size of a helmet. It functioned similar to the Dragon Crystal. He wondered why he was constantly defeated by Spyro. He knew it was Spyro's raw power that simply overwhelmed him. He wished he could strip Spyro of all of his power. Then he remembered something Strykore had told him. He rushed off.

He found Strykore laying around. "Strykore, get up!" he said. Strykore was so surprised he fell off the seat. "What is it?" Strykore grumbled. The Darkness grinned and said, "Remember when you told me about how you turned Spyro evil all that time ago?". Strykore rolled his eyes and said, "If you are planning about turning him evil again, forget it. We already tried that.". The Darkness simply said, "Yes, but how did the Skylanders keep him contained in those shackles?".

Strykore was confused. "I don't know. They probably used some power draining shackles or something and-". His sentence was cut short as a thought rushed to his brain. He looked at the Darkness, who was grinning evilly. He pleaded, "Please don't do this Master, we would be walking into a massacre. The Academy is Spyro's home turf. Forget about getting into the Relic's Room.". The darkness grinned. "But didn't Kaos get something from there? And I've noticed that Spyro is not at the Academy at this moment." he said smugly as he ordered a sneak attack.

* * *

 _The Academy_

Stealth elf and Flameslinger were just walking home after going through their rite-of-passage. They started to train for what ever could come. Flameslinger still held a grudge against Spyro and Stealth Elf couldn't do anything about that. Spyro was a little boastful at times but she could see why. She had finally gotten over Spyro not being with her in her team. She understood that Cynder made Spyro happier. She realized that she mattered as much as everyone else. At least he was still her friend. She worked on training.

She saw a cloud moving low near the Academy. "Hey Flameslinger, bet you couldn't hit that cloud over there." she said. Flameslinger looked up. He took aim and shot. The arrow hit it's target. "Ow!" called a voice from inside. It was the Darkness. The two elves rushed to warn Master Eon. He called for the Skylanders. Back on the base Spyro heard and called his team through the portal. They teleported to the Academy and saw the skylanders getting overpowered by the Strykore fleet. They busted into the Relic's Room.

Spyro saw the chains they pulled out and knew what they were. He launched himself at the Darkness. He tried with a Fire Fist but was struck from the side. The first shackle was thrown and almost latched onto Spyro but he kicked it away. He attacked. The Darkness then attacked with a Dark Pulse. Spyro blocked and zipped around. The Darkness deflected his attacks. Cynder as fighting Kaos and Strykore. Spyro noticed that the Darkness was somehow stronger. He turned Dark and fired a Dark Pulse that the Darkness countered with a Dark Beam. The dark beam pushed back.

Spyro tried to turn to Legendary but became more Dark. His eyes glowed a deep red and he turned into Corrupt Spyro. But this time he was in control. His eyes glowed and he took his sword out. It was total Obsidian. The blades sucked in the Darkness's blasts. He redirected them at the darkness but they were hit aside. Spyro was starting to get faster and faster as his heart rate increased. He tried to activate his Time Form but failed. The darkness fell away and retreated with the rest of his gang. They left the Skylanders tired and confused.

They started to regroup. Spyro turned normal. He told Cynder how he had failed to engage his time form. Cynder wondered. She decided it was best that they found the gems of power. he agreed and went away with his team. He and the Masters went aboard his ship and the trip took several days to complete. When they got there, the entire island was amazing. At the center was a tower. Spyro remembered what the dragon elders had told him. He looked at the foot of the tower and there he saw it. There was a green gem that looked like a diamond.

He felt a compelling urge to touch it. He did. Before anyone could stop him he had touched the gem and it let off a blinding light that made Spyro and Cynder fall to the ground. When they woke up the others were staring at something behind Spyro. In front of Spyro's eyes was another pair of eyes that were a fiery as his. Spyro and the other dragon jumped back. Spyro observed the dragon. He looked like him except a little smaller. He looked to the side and saw a replica of Cynder but this dragon wasn't violet, she was dark but showed no signs of aggression.

The other purple dragon said in a tone that was similar to Spyro's, "Hello, I'm Spyro. Who are you?".

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **P.S. Hey guys, sorry for keeping you waiting. I got a new laptop for Christmas and have been playing around instead of focusing on fanfiction. I wish I could get to you sooner but I sometimes don't have the time.**


	4. Spyro: Generations

This takes place after my previous story. Read it first.

 _Isle of Madrid_

Spyro looked at the dragon that said his name was Spyro. He looked at the black dragoness was next to Cynder. Both looked at each other until Spyro finally said something. "But that is impossible, My name is Spyro." he stuttered. The dragon/ Fake Spyro, looked at him like he had come from another planet. "Same here on this side. But what I cannot seem to know is how we got here. Last thing I know is me and Cynder flying over the landscape of Avalar and then we just teleported here." Fake Spyro said.

Spyro tried to wrap his mind around what had just happened. The other dragons there were dumbfounded. They thought that this must be Spyro and Cynder from an alternate universe. The Masters broke free of their shock and called forward Storm-bringer. The dragon picked up the gem with no problem and put it somewhere else. The other Masters started to speak to each other. Spyro and Cynder were trying to reason with the alternate versions of themselves.

Storm-bringer spoke up over all. "I may know why this has happened." he said sternly. This got everybody's attention. The wise dragon said," I sense what these new dragons say is true. I know know why. The gems were only able to be used by and held by me. By my vast years of research when a unable dragon touches one, it sends either them or another version of themselves to switch to the others world. This was the Time Gem. There are two more. The Gem of Chaos and The Gem of Light."

The others felt astounded by these words and said nothing. They all decided to go on the ship where they commenced to the dining hall to ask the two alternate versions of Spyro and Cynder. They sat around the table with the sacred Chronicler Crystal in the middle. Spyro said, "So, if you two are really me and Cynder from another dimension, then you must have had an arch nemisis. Me and Cynder have several but our main one is the Darkness. What is yours?".

Fake Spyro looked around. "We had an arch nemisis named Malefor who was the Chosen One before me and tried to corrupt Cynder to her dark form." he said slowly. Spyro and Cynder looked at each other with puzzled faces. "Well, we have a Malefor here but he is now uncorrupted." Spyro said. Fake Spyro and the other Cynder were awestruck. "I wouldn't trust that dragon, he has caused more problems then we have fixed. He is evil, and I dont firmly believe everything you say." said Fake Spyro.

Cynder was trying to contain her anger which was hard since Spyro had helped her father get back to normal and this dragon was being obnoxious. "For someone who is Malefor's daughter, can I just say 'Not Cool'." Cynder growled. Spyro put his paw on her soulder and her anger dissipated. "Easy Cynder. If this Spyro is as powerful as he seems, then we best give him and his Cynder a little respect so he doesn't side with the wrong people." Spyro said quietly.

Cynder was still a little sore but she let it go. Just then a crash shook the ship. Spyro sighed and took out his sword. "Wow, where did you get that?" Fake Spyro said. Spyro looked at him, and said, "This is the Sword of the Chosen One, and only a few can handle its immense power. Now if you will excuse us, we have some gremlins to kill, minions to disintegrate and some Darkness butt to kick.".

He rushed outside and saw yet again the Darkness. The Darkness did not have the Power Shackles which confused Spyro. He rushed in on him and the darkness raised a pair of two swords. Spyro was confused. The Darkness brought the swords down on Spyro's head. Fake Spyro watched and closed his eyes. He looked back as Spyro didn't even flinch. The swords shattered against Spyro's scales. The Darkness brought out the Scythe and started a sword fight with Spyro and did not fire any magic.

Spyro was obviously confused as he was used to go magic against magic in a battle. He suddenly realized what the Darkness was up to. He was trying toprevent Syro from using magic and would therefore stop Spyro from changing form because it would do nothing. Spyro used a fire shot to engage the Darkness's magic. When the Darkness found that his strategy was not going to work, he finally gave in to temptation.

He fired a dark beam at Spyro but Spyro was holding his own. The Darkness then used a Core Splitter and Spyro broke into Corrupt Spyro and Legendary Spyro. The Darkness smiled but quickly stopped. Corrupt Spyro turned and faced the Darkness. The truth was, Corrupt Spyro hated the Darkness more than he hated his normal counterpart. Legendary Spyro glowed and everything else slowed down as the two evil forces started to fight.

Corrupt Spyro and the Darkness faced off against each other. (By the way, I reference this fight idea from Freddy vs Jason and rights to the idea go to whetever the hell company made that movie.). The Darkness struck first and swung his Scythe. Corrupt Spyro blocked and swung his sword but hit the ground. The Darkness took advantage and hit Corrupt Spyro back.

Meanwhile, while the two evil forces were fighting, Legendary Spyro was facing off against an army of gremlins and monsters. He was easily able to defeat them but was growing tired because being separated drained his power a lot. As they were fighting for a win, the Darkness and Corrupt Spyro were still duking out blows and punches. The Darkness was growing weary while Corrupt Spyro wasn't even winded.

Corrupt Spyro decided to land the last blow. He fired a dark fire stream while the Darkness used his remaining strength to fire the best Dark Beam he could muster which was suprisingly large. The two blasts collided. Corrupt Spyro unexpectedly started to retreat becaus he was fighting for vengance. The Darkness pushed harder but was slowly wearing out.

Corrupt Spyro finally realized why his other forms always had the upper hand. They were fighting for something more then themselves. Corrupt Spyro then merged back with Legendary Spyro and turned into his Time form. The fire turmed orange and Spyro transformed into Time Spyro. He held out his hand and blasted foward. And rammed into the Darkness at full speed.

The Darknes could do nothing to stop him. The Darkness flew away with a sonic boom but Spyro was far from done. He flew after him and knocked him around. All this time, Spyro was encased in the tornado. He broke out and all his features were complete. He slashed at the darkness with the Dragon Time Amber Blades implanted on his arms and legs.

He encased the Darkness in a Dragon Time tornado that hit the Darkness around like a puppet. Spyro hit him around for a while after that. Spyro then finished it off with a Light Blast and the Darkness flew right into one of his ships and punched a hole through the ship. The villians retreated and went away as fast as they possibly could. Spyro turned back to normal and immediately blacked out.

Over the next few days many things happened. Cynder was really worried if Spyro had pushed himself too far with that trasnsformations. The Alternate Spyro and Cynder helped look for the lens that held the location of the Gem of Chaos. They found it on an island that was so far from their base that they had to stock up on food and supplies.

As they approached the island that had held the Gem of Chaos, Spyro woke up. He had barely been alive. Cynder was very happy as Spyro woke up. "So what did I miss Cynder?" Spyro asked as he awoke. Cynder smiled and said, "We are on our way to the Gem of Chaos.". Spyro chuckled. "I always miss all the fun." he said before getting out of bed.

He saw the island and new he would get a little fun. The entrance was guarded by a large lock that had ten digits. Spyro looked inside using tech and saw that the password was generated randomly. He detered that if every ring held a 0-9 scale, there would be over 10 billion different combonations. Fake Spyro came up. "I am able to go super fast if I have the right power. In this case I do." he said to everyone else.

He then sped up his claws and started to make combonations. Alternate Cynder whispered to the others, "I've seen Spyro use his speed for lots of things but this is by far the lamest and wierdest.". Then Fake Spyro finished the combonation with the numbers: 4,9,4,2,5,0,1,2,7,3. The doors opened up to reveal the Gem of Chaos. Fake Spyro and Alternate Cynder said their goodbyes and touched the Gem and teleported to their own dimension.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!** **Hi guys, sorry about leaving you for so long. I had a writers block and then right as I was about to get back to you I was whisked of to Disney World with my Family. Love ya all! Bye!**


	5. The Scarred Dragon

This is a sequel to my other story. Go ahead and read.

 _Dragon Defender Base_

The Dark Master was scared. They had recently been getting more lenses and pieces of the Gems of Power. The Gems of Chaos and Time. The Dark Master knew that Spyro and the others would investegate the Dark Master so much because the Dark Master holds the last lens to find the Gem of Light. But the Dark Master has a vision of himself burning in green flames and takes it as a notion that he will die if he gives up the lens.

Spyro was also suspicious of the Dark Master. The Dark Master seemed to avoid him at every step. Spyro knew he was hiding the lens but couldn't just accuse him. He also needed to find exactly why the Dark Master had been evading him of the lens. He decided to train because training helped his mind to think at times. He shattered his own record several times.

However, he just couldn't figure out why this was. He decided to travel through a portal to visit his former teammates. He traveled through and saw them on the training course. Eruptor was smacking against moving walls that blocked his path. Jet-Vac was making some modifications to his Vac-Gun. Pop-Fizz was trying a speed potion. Stealth Elf was resting. Spyro bolted down in a lightning strike which attracted their attention. "Hi guys." Spyro said.

Stealth Elf was happy as well as surprised. Spyro had changed not mentally but physically. A growth spurt was putting it mildly. Spyro was now the hieght of Jet-Vac. His mohawk was bigger and more orange. His eyes seemed to burn with fire. He also had grown longer and stronger. His wings were also very big. They were at least a meter long each.

Stealth Elf was so surprised she almost forgot how to form words. The others took this better then expected. It was well known that male dragons of Spyro's kind begin to grow drastically fast at age 16. Females were a little bit of early sprouters as they start growing at the same rate at age 15. They started talking with each other and Spyro began telling them of his recent feats.

They were awestruck. They knew Spyro was powerful but they thought that this was just ridiculous. They thought that Spyro was getting too powerful and given the ancient laws of the Skylands, there has to be a set amount of power a certian person can have. Spyro's domain over all the elements far exceeded the set amount for his entire species.

They realized Spyro needed to take a break from all the fighting. He litterally fights the Darkness pretty much every other day, and given what he had told them what happened after his previous battle, the fighting was taking a toll on their old friend. Beating him in a race to show that he needs to cool down because he pushed himself too hard wasn't going to happen because aside from the fact that Spyro would almost definitley win, it would only make him push harder.

The team decided that they should talk to Spyro about this ,but he simply turned away and teleported back to base. They then went to Eon to ask for a solution, who to their suprise had no idea of what to do. So they decided to find a force that was stronger than Spyro. They looked through several powerful forces but could not find anything even comparable to Spyro's strength.

Then Kaossandra told them of a magic spell that could apparently make anything from any sort of movie in the entire world. But it could only be used by a dragon. They knew that Spyro and his team would never go for it and so they used a magic spell to make a spirit of a dragon give them the magic they needed. They browsed through several movies but could not find any object that could match Spyro's strength.

Stealth Elf was watching Avengers: Infinity War while the others were looking through other superhero movies. Then at the end something caught her eye. During the final battle with Thanos, Thanos uses the Infinity Gauntlet to litteraly rip a moon apart. She was amazed. She realized that the Infinity Gauntlet could possibly take Spyro down.

She called her friends and teammates and they used the magic spell and brought the Infinity Gauntlet to their world. The only problem was that the Gauntlet was way to massive for any of them to hold. Only someone like Ka-boom could hold the Gauntlet. They decided to call Flameslinger because Flameslinger was the most eager to take Spyro down and by using a careful magic spell, they shrunk the Gauntlet to fit Flameslinger.

The only thing that they needed to do was engage Spyro in a battle. They called him and told him that Flameslinger was challenging him again. He grudgingly accepted but said that he couldn't do it now because he was searching for the Gem of Light to complete his Time training. They decided that this was good enough and stopped the call as they prepared for the fight.

Now back to Spyro. After the call he had searched up everything about the Dark Mster and learned that the Dark Master's father gave him the last lens before dying the next night. Spyro knew that losing a parent would scar a dragon for life. Then he muttered the words to himself. "The Scarred Dragon" he mumbled. He then went to the dining hall and prepared his spell.

When everybody sat down Spyro said one thing, "Do you know where the last lens is, Dark Master?". The Dark Master said nothing. Spyro activated his spell. Everybody there glowed and what they saw next was indescribable. They reappeared as coporeals in December 12th, 1989, the same day that the Dark Master had been given the lens. Nobody spoke until the Dark Master suddenly realized where and when they were.

He started to shiver and Spyro brought them to where the Dark Master was. They wittnessed the Dark Master's father giving the Dark master the lens and saying the final words to his son and going off. Everyone turned to the Dark Master because they knew that he had the lens and has been hiding it. "So that is why you never said anything." Blackout said angrily, "because you were hiding it from us!".

The Dark Master's anger exploded. "Well you have no idea what would happen! The only reason I kept it from you is because if I give it up I will DIE!" he shouted. everyone gasped. Spyro immediately brought them to that night where the father of the Dark Master burned in green flame. It was not the Dark Master who was to die, it was his father who was to die.

The Dark Master was quiet as Spyro ended the spell. He only said a few words. "If you need to know, the lens is in a chest inside the portal room." he stuttered and did ot say another word for the rest of the day. They went to the portal room and Spyro easily found the chest and cut open. The lens was inside and had the dark symbol on it. Spyro put it inside the Dragon Crystal and it showed that the last location of the Gem of Light was...Strykore's Castle.

Spyro couldn't believe this. "Is this a joke?" he stuttered. They would have to break in to the Darkness's base. Spyro decided that there was no time to lose. They had to get that Gem before the Darkness found and destroyed it. They then immediateley went there. They decided to be stealthy about it. They snuck in with no problem. They encountered a few bad guys but beat them up. When they found the Crystal and gave Storm-bringer the last one, they turned around to see the Darkness and his team of bad guys.

"Get them!" the Darkness shouted. Storm-bringer quickly whispered to Spyro, "The way to activate your form is by harnessing your Corrupt and Legendary forms.". Storm-bringer immediately teleported away because he was in no shape for battle. Spyro understood and blasted the Darkness away. He basically put his mind on auto-pilot as he focused on using both the Darkness and the Light within him.

To his surprise, Corrupt Spyro spoke in his mind, "I will fight with you. You win because you are fighting for something. I would like to know how that feels.". The two Spyros combined and an orange tornado appeared, but this one was different. It was larger and a more violent color. Spyro now knew how to control himself. With a blast he knocked the entire team of evil-doers up onto the main hall of Strykore's Castle.

They fought hard. Spyro was able to do things he never thought he could do. He knocked the Darkness outside. He then saw the sun and got a crazy idea. He pulled out his hand and concentrated. A small bit of star matter from the sun itself shone in the hand of Spyro. He shot it as the Darkness focused the biggest Dark Beam that he could muster. The two collided and the explosion released a huge shockwave. They were able to stay consious.

The two beams canceled eachother out and Spyro used Dragon Time Amber to make a shield around the darkness. He moved the Darknessup and whispered. "You have no place in the Skylands." and slammed it down. He called the others. "Lets go, we don't need to be here anymore than we need to be." he said to the others. The others followed.

They returned to the Academy where a newly anownced Tornament of Valor, a gladiator style battling competition. Spyro saw that he was on the list. "Well, I guess I better get ready." he muttered to himself.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	6. Tournament of Valor Part 1

Read my other content to find out what's up. I'm probably be doing 4 or 5 parts in this mini series. By the way, there are 16 competitors. The matches are:

Spyro vs Flameslinger, Wallop vs Ka-boom, Snapshot vs Blastermind, Sprocket vs Roller-brawl, Night Mare vs Lightning Rod, Bash vs Pop Fizz, Stealth Elf vs Flashwing, and Gill Grunt vs Drobot

The Academy

Spyro looked at the readings and saw that his match with Flameslinger was first. The tournament was beginning tommorow at 10 a.m. He went to his room and fell asleep. Meanwhile at the training field, Flameslinger was learning to control the power of the Infinity Gauntlet. He was starting to get a hang of it. One of the rules of the Tournament of Valor was that you could use any weapon.

He thought,"This definitely counts as a weapon.". While Spyro slept, Cynder and his teammates were speaking about what tommorow would bring. Then they heard the Infinity Gauntlet and looked out to see it. They saw it for only an instant. Flameslinger had just finished up. They told Spyro in the morning about what they had saw. Spyro said,"If Flameslinger has a new weapon, maybe I will show mine.".

Tommorow, Spyro worked on his physical strength. When the Tournament of Valor started there was a record turnout. Everyone wanted to see the Chosen One fight. When Flameslinger emerged he put on the Infinity Gauntlet. Although Flameslinger was powerful, his friends had told him not to use the snap that Thanos had used. Though Flameslinger was confident he would not need it, he promised.

Eon served as the referee. "This match will go on until one side is either unconsious or unable to battle. The use of magical items are allowed. The only thing that is forbidden is the killing of an opponent." he announced. A bullhorn sounded. The battle began. Spyro used Frenzy Plant to attack, but Flameslinger used the Mind Stone to control the living plants and shot them back.

Spyro was suprised and sliced the plants in half. Then Flameslinger took this oppertunity to strike. He punched Spyro in the chest and Spyro flew into a wall. Spyro used the rubble to shoot at Flameslinger. Flameslinger used the Time Stone to swiftly jump through the stones like a ninja and gave Spyro the strongest punch up that he could. Spyro launched up.

In a few seconds nobody could see him. The field was quiet. Then they started to clap an cheer. Meanwhile, Spyro crashed into the moon and looked around. Then he started to be short of air. He readied himself and launched himself so fast the moon almost lost orbit. Down on the Skylands, Eon was counting down while the crowd was cheering. "5...4...3...2...1" Eon was saying but then, "BOOOOOOOOM" as a projectile crashed into the arena and everyone looked at the smoldering crater.

Spyro stepped out. The crowd went wild while Spyro's team had a big sigh of relief. Flameslinger launched at Spyro in a desperate attempt to knock Spyro out. Spyro blocked and slid out. He felt his two sides combine into one. An orange tornado whirled around him. This time it was as powerful as ever. The tornado broke apart to form Spyro's shuriken as Spyro transformed into time Spyro.

Flameslinger did not like this and used the Reality Stone. Spyro teleported to the outside ,but he was already Time Spyro. Flameslinger used the time Stone and focused a blast. Spyro countered with a beam of Dragon Time. The two attacks canceled each other out. Spyro was starting to turn the tides. He punched Flameslinger so hard that the Power Stone fell out of the socket.

Spyro picked it up and immediatley all the Stone's power sucked into Spyro. Spyro struggled with the immense power while Flameslinger recovered. Spyro started to hear voices that creeped him out. "Use the Stone, control the universe, never fight again, just lend me your soul, and we will conquer the world." said a soft voice that wasn't really human.

While Spyro struggled, Flameslinger recovered his strength. He saw Spyro struggling and took advantage. He used the Reality Stone and the Space Stone to zip around Spyro and attacking, but Spyro could not hurt him. The voice then growled, "I will help you now by beating this person, but don't think that I will not stop offering.". Spyro rolled his eyes as he broke out of confusion.

He could not see Flameslinger but could sense him near. He turned and saw Flameslinger coming at him. Spyro dodged and Flameslinger missed and spun around. He looked at Spyro with a look of pure determination. "I will defeat you!" he yelled at Spyro. He focused on the Soul Stone and gave as much power as he had. The Infinity Gauntlet transformed into Mjolnir. Flameslinger swung with all his might.

What happened next was so incredible, few people were able to describe it since the reaction was so intense. If it hadn't been for the protective barriers Eon put up, many would have been seriously injured. Cynder later said that she had never seen Spyro as he was now. His scales turned a brighter purple then ever. He raised his sword that turned into a shield that was made out of pure Dragon Time Amber with a purple hue. Spyro's eyes litteraly glowed gold with power.

As Mjolnir came down, the hammer made a blinding light that soon settled and people saw the results. Flameslinger was lying on the ground. Spyro was still standing with the Power Stone encased in a crystal of Dragon Time Amber. Soon, Flameslinger was counted out. Spyro took the Infinity Gauntlet and called the rest of his team to the base to examine the Infinity Stones.

They made them hover as to not interfere with the place. Spyro knew that there was no way to dispose of them. They figured that somebody would need to carry them, but the Darkness could steal them and there was no doubt that he would not hesitate to wipe out half the Skylands. But what if they were carried by multiple persons. Spyro looked at his team and said," I have an idea. We can't dispose of them, so we may as well hold onto them. Technically, if there are six Infinity Stones and six of us, each of us should be able to carry one of each kind of Stone.".

Everybody thought it over. In the end they all agreed to Spyro's idea. Spyro held the Power Stone. Cynder held the Soul Stone, Blackout held the Space Stone, Spotlight held the Reality Stone, Blades held the Time Stone and Echo held the Mind Stone. Spyro, using his magic, merged each dragon with their Stone. As a result Echo's Horns were outlined in yellow aura, Blades's wing spikes glowed green, Spotlight's Halo Rings filled with a red mist, Blackout's tail spikes glowed blue, Cynder's claws turned orange and Spyro's scales emmited a purple aura.

Spyro helped them to control the power of the stones and they were amazed at their new powers. They returned to know that Wallop had won against Ka-Boom. Seeing as how powerful Spyro was, they were allowed to use the same spell that brought the Infinity Gauntlet to their world. Wallop chose to upgrade his hammers to Mjolnirs. Tommorow would be a tough battle for both, but who will come on top?

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	7. Tournament of Valor Part 2

Today I will be confirming that four episodes will be in this mini series. I am giving the Infinity Stones their color based on Infinity War. These episodes will be relativley shorter then usual.

I am going to give you a bit of news. It features the final battle of the series. In the next two I will also give hints. Here it is:

In the final battle, Spyro, Cynder, and his son battle against The Darkness and the Forces of Hell.

Give suggestions of what name I should give Spyro's son in the comments.

The Academy Arena

Spyro looked at Wallop. Wallop had two Mjolnirs to fight against Spyro and Spyro's Power Stone. Spyro had had his own series of complications with the Power Stone as the Spirit of the Stone kept asking him to lend him his soul so he could take over the universe. Spyro staged a brief battle in his mind where he finally merged with the Stone completely. He had also helped his other members of his team control their Stones.

He walked onto the battlfield and everyone just wanted to watch. Wallop could hardly wait as the countdown started. When the battle began, Wallop immediatley went for Spyro. He knocked him with his left hammer. Luckily, Spyro had invincible scales that prevented him from being pulverized on impact. Wallop did, however knock Spyro into the ground. Spyro activated his time form.

Spyro blocked the next attack with Dragon Time Amber but knew he would have to stop only defending. He needed to get some offense. He didn't get much time to think as Wallop threw his hammers at Spyro's neck and tail. They pinned Spyro down. As Spyro tried furiously to get them off, Wallop boasted, "Stop trying, the hammer gains mass and weight if you try to pick it up. Stop and spare humilia..." "Haaaaaaaa!", Spyro said as he picked up both hammers.

Wallop was not smirking now. Spyro started swinging the hammers. "How can you lift up so much weight?" Wallop cried. Spyro had a glint in his eye. "This is only a tiny fraction of my true power. I could move an entire planet if I had to!" he threw them at Wallop who hit the wall so hard that he almost punched right through the wall. Wallop picked up the hammers and Spyro started to swing his sword.

Spyro parried with the speed of a samuri. His moves were so fast that Wallop was only barely able to dodge. Spyro started to get more and more aggressive. He almost sliced Wallops arm off if he hadn't blocked. Spyro then started to glow in a blue aura. He turned legendary and got even more agressive. Spyro was charging up his last attack. Wallop looked up.

He was not in good condition. Why he was still able to fight or wanted to is beyond comprehension. He was struggling to stand up. He used all his will to send his power to his Mjolnirs. He turned into a demonic giant of himself. He held his hammers. Spyro saw what he was. The power and his own dark side had taken control. Wallop was not in control of his own body anymore. But it was his own will. He wanted to fight more, and he was going to.

Spyro saw his hand go towards the box where his team was. Demonic Wallop picked up Cynder and encased her in a stream of lava and earth. Cynder tried to get out but she couldn't. At this point, Spyro was done. Just absolute done. He picked up his sword and attacked Demonic Wallop. The demon swung his hammer down on the universal weapon.

The base cracked. The orb that concealed the power was broken. Spyro saw the demonic creature start to crush the cage where Cynder was. If Spyro didn't act soon, she would die of suffocation. Spyro gave all his power into his sword. He jumped up with his sword glowing. He leapt and yelled, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR-RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" as he let the weapon fall on.

The demon was struck right in the heart and the cage around Cynder vanished where Spyro caught her. The demon started to shrivil up until there was only Wallop there. The two hammers had disintegrated and Wallop was out like he had just done pushups non-stop for 24 hours. Spyro looked at his weapon. It had sustained a lot of damaged but could be fixed. Cynder had a few scratches but was fine.

Wallop was counted out because of the recklessness that he had shown. Also he was put on several charges that threatened his position as a Skylander. He owed his aquittal to Spyro. Even though Spyro was bitter about the entire buisness with Cynder getting injured. He was kind enough to realize that Wallop had absolutely no idea how to control his power.

Spyro decided to use his influence to help nudge the jury enough to aquitt Wallop while staying in legal parameters. Spyro also was able to fix his weapon with some magic. Spyro was used to hard fights, but now he was getting bored. Any evil drow, any evil genius, any bandit, any criminal who came at him, with just a single punch or swing with his sword, he took every one down.

Spyro later wrote in a letter to Cynder while she was on a trip with her family: " _Honestly, I used to have all kinds of emotions and conflicts inside me when I fight. Dread, anger, rage, hate, fear. But now, all I need is one hit to win a fight. I wish I would someday meet an opponent that is my true match, that gives me a actual fight, that can help me rekindle my passion for battle. I have gotten so strong, I can't go back. So what do I do?_ ",

Spyro was looking on the next round where he would face an old foe, but that is for another day.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	8. Tornament of Valor Part 3

Go read my previous episodes if you havent seen.

Hint of the episode: In the final battle, Kaos and Eon battle while Spyro's team( along with thier families) fight the Doomraiders.

P.S. I was actually thinking of calling Spyro's son Omega as it means "judgement day" when converted from greek.

The Arena

The Arena was set with tension as Spyro and Roller-Brawl stepped out. Roller Brawl had gotten the fabled Eye of Aggomotto that allowed her to use Docter Strange's powers. She was determined to be faster. Spyro knew this fight would be tough as since it did not use his type of magic, he would not be able to sense her coming. The match then started as Roller Brawl zoomed at Spyro. Spyro was almost taken off guard.

He leaped out of the way as Roller Brawl nearly missed him. He tried to use his time powers but they would not work. Spyro realized that since the Eye of Aggomotto held a Time Stone, his abilities would be parried perfectly. He looked in her direction. She zipped into a portal and came out right behind Spyro and knocked him down. He got up and as soon as he did, she knocked him down again. He decided to try and dodge but it didn't work.

Spyro decided to do something he rarely did, he let his Corrupt form take control. He was still in control, but Corrupt Spyro would enhance his abilities. He was able to complete the transition and he turned Corrupt. He jumped and used a dark pulse to find Roller Brawl. She was coming up behind and he looked behind and saw her coming at him.

He caught her and slammed her down. She was not expecting it and she was hurt badly. She decided to use the Eye of Aggomotto to its full potential and raised a ally to help. It was Malefor but he was dark. Spyro decided to get this out as he knew it wasn't Malefor. In fact, the real Malefor was shouting from a large spectator spot. The fake Malefor was suprisingly strong.

Spyro tried to attack but the fake shot him a punch which sent him flying through a nearby wall. Spyro used an Iron Fist to knock the fake back after he got up. He then used Frenzy Plant to tie up the fake.The fake then reached out with his claws and snapped through the plants and vines. He tried to destroy the source of the fake's power, which was a massive crystal over his heart.

The fake simply blocked it. All this time, Roller-Brawl was recovering. She used the Eye to give the Fake it's powers The Fake then changed size to be more nimble and agilistic. He dashed between portals. Spyro was only just able to keep up. His eyes were confused as to wether look at Roller-Brawl or the fake Malefor. He did this while holding off his Corrupt form.

Spyro decided to use his Power Stone (Which he had previously merged with). He used a Fire Fist, with it's trail streaming with purple fire, to finally end the fight with the fake. Roller-Brawl still remained unbroken. She started her routine of portal jumping again. Spyro was getting annoyed. He waited until she came out next and knocked the Eye out of the container.

Rollerbrawl jumped in a last ditch attempt to win. She grabbed the Eye and chanted "niaga evil live eht yam!". The ground started to shake and a familiar face appeared. One who Spyro had seen once before. Dark Spyro was back after so long. Spyro's Dark personification looked around and targeted him. Spyro had no idea where Dark Spyro had gone since his last duel.

"Hey, where did you go Darkster? I thought you died." Spyro said reductantly. Dark Spyro smiled. "If you want to know, I was cast inside the Underwrld, where I was to never escape. I saw you and that Malefor fight your way through. I called to you to get me free. If you had listened to me, I would never have caused you a problem, but you didn't and now I am back to have my revenge!" Dark Spyro growled. He also somehow had his own copy of Spyro's sword. Spyro knew that Dark Spyro had all his skill, and defeating him would be tough.

Spyro launched at his evil double. Dark Spyro did the same. The two weapons clashed and the air charged with power. The speed of their swordfighting was incredible. Their weapons were just a blur of dark and blue Spyro could move with several sword moves in a second. When Spyro used a fake to hit an error, his blade bounced off Dark Spyro.

"I never thought I would regret having inpenetrable scales up until now." he grumbled. He decided to end this once and for all. He used one of the most devestating attacks he had picked up from his years of experience. He used the devastating Core Enforcer move, and Dark Spyro was trapped in a barrage of elemental light. The explosion fused the elements together and trapped Dark Spyro inside an Amulet.

After the resulting fight was over Cynder whispered something to Spyro. "Did you know they are making this sort of digital universe to help protect bank accounts and stuff?" Cynder whispered. Spyro looked at her, wondering how this would come relevant. "You don't say." he said with a slight cringe.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **P.S. What do you think of the suggested name. Also, in the future, the digital universe will become relevant. I'm thinking of calling Spyro's program either Spyro.EXE or The_Chosen_One.EXE**

 **Leave comments, peace out.**


	9. Tournament of Valor Part 4

Check Out previous stories to catch up.

Hint of the last battle. Flameslinger And Elf Fight the minions.

The Academy Arena, The Final

After several days of fighting, the Tournament of Valor would reach it's conclusion. Spyro was up against Stealth Elf. She had chosen something from both the Relic's Room and from the MARVEL universe. She used the great grandfather blade that Spyro had showed her.

She also held Captain America's shield. What she was hoping for, was that how vibranium was indestructable and would be impossible for Spyro to break through. What she did not know, was that Thanos was able to break Captain America's shield with the Power Stone, which Spyro possesed. However, Spyro rarely uses the Power Stone, so it would take a lot to tempt him.

Spyro waited eagerly for the bullhorn to sound. The grand prize was a free mansion and a six million dollars extra. He wanted that to be his future house. He had convinced his parents to come over to see the actual fight instead of watching from thier own house. He was able to get them a VIP section right next to Cynder. He looked at his opponent. His own friend, and betrayer. He did hold a small grudge over when Stealth Elf kidnapped Cynder, but he was far over that. There were tense feelings from the two, but none were angry at each other.

The bullhorn sounded and he rushed in. Spyro saw Stealth Elf swing her blade up to parry his sword. His recoil was followed by shock, as it somehow was able to cut through small chink in Spyro's scales. Spyro was bleeding, but only minimal. Spyro broke out and used his life powers to heal himself. He had no idea how, but it had never been done before.

He started to charge up his sword power, but Stealth Elf Was on top of him. He was happy to say that he suffered no more bad hits like the first one. He did suffer a few hits as Stealth Elf could teleport as soon as she landed a hit. She still used magic so Spyro was able to locate her. He saw her coming up behind and swung at her with his sword.

It did absolutely nothing as Stealth Elf raised the shield up and Spyro's sword was defleced with a mighty BANG!. Stealth Elf then swung the shield like a frisbee and it hit Spyro. Spyro tried to grab it but the shield recoiled right back to Stealth Elf. Spyro heard the voice in his mind: the soul of the Stone. It said in it's inhuman voice, "Use me, and you can win.".

Spyro put it off as he only used the stone when things got dire. He was able to break out of the teleporting thing Stealth Elf was doing and tried to land a blow but he couldn't. Stealth Elf then used her blade to parry Spyro's sword attacks. At that time, Spyro gave in and the Power Stone's power surged through his viens. His fist glowed purple and he brought it down on the shield.

What happened next was so intense, the earth rumbled. Any onlookers would have been blinded had they not looked away. Spyro swung down as the shield let out a shockwave. The shield broke as all Spyro's kinetic energy was released. Stealth Elf wasn't thinking straight after that. Whatever the case, as Spyro swung his sword out to finish the fight, Stealth Elf threw the blade with all her might. Her life powers made the ends so sharp it could cut through anything. Spyro knocked her out, but after he did, the blade made contact. While it didn't pierce his skin, he felt incredible pain. After Stealth Elf was counted out, Spyro hunched over, using his sword for support.

Cynder saw and rushed out. "Spyro, are you okay?" she asked with incredible worry in her voice. Spyro looked at her faintly. "I won.", he said before collapsing. Cynder and his team helped get him to the infirmary. The wound Spyro had recieved was inexplicable. Nobody could figure out how it had happened. Before long, Spyro was on a bed, his heartbeat was getting slower and slower. Cynder worried herself sick about what would happen.

Spyro asked to speak with Cynder. She came in, desperate to see him. He didn't open his eyes as it was to big a burden. "I have one last chance to live, and it depends on you. Cynder." he said rasply with Cynder listening with every word, "My idea is to transform my soul into that digital universe you spoke about so I could live while my body gets fixed.".

He gave her directions and she followed, desperate to keep Spyro alive, she went to his house, picked up her spellbook and chanted, "ylattigid evil eno nesohc eht tel.". At that moment, Spyro's soul got transformed into a program. His program name was: The_Chosen_One.EXE, but for short, he earned the name, Spyro.EXE.. His transformation would be essential.

The Darkness's castle.

The Darkness pondered what to do. They had really low finances to keep building ships and arms. He wondered how to hack into the Internet to steal money. He asked a prisoner they had liberated from Cloudcracker Prison, Dr. Jones, to construct a virus that would destroy all bank accouts and give him the money. He set his sights on a package of 6 million dollars to Spyro's account. The resulting virus was called Virabot.exe.( idea goes to Alan Becker. No copyright. I dont make a penny from this.)

The virus was injected and the terror of Virabot.exe was about to unfurl. The bot could shoot ViraBlades that would uninstall any programm of internet object on contact. And it had the skills of a profesional sword thrower. The battle that followed was about to commence.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	10. Spyroexe vs Virabotexe

Read other stories for other forewords.

The Cyberworld

Spyro walked around the new digital universe he was now in. In his last fight in the Tournament of Valor, he won but was in critical condition. He called on Cynder to transform his soul into a program that could roam the internet while his physical body was cured. He was looking at a place and wished he could have a house there. Immediately, a house formed there.

Spyro reflected that since everything was digital, he had infinite resources. He went inside and saw a computer. The one thing he had when he had been transferred. It allowed him to contact openly with the outside world. He was grateful for this as he would have gone low in mood if he wasn't able to make contact with Cynder for a week.

He went to the computer and opened up the communication app. He saw Cynder and smiled. "So Spyro, how is life in that digital universe?" she said. He smirked. "It could be better, but overall, it is fine. Internet activity is on all the time. I've even found out how to hack. I once hijacked Eon's beard maker to make his beard a bright orange." he laughed.

Cynder laughed. Spyro then decided to show a surprise he had been looking forward to. "Hey Cynder, I've been working on something that I wanted to show you." he said. He flicked the lever and he disappeared through the algorithms and complications of internet software. Meanwhile, Cynder, who had no idea what was going on, exited the communication app to see what was going on. And when she got to her desktop, a portal appeared out of nowhere. Out came Spyro.

They waved hi to each other until Spyro started to fan himelf with his wind powers. "Hey, could you turn on the motor fan, it is hot in here. It says, 92 degrees celcius!" he said. Cynder touched the computer fan and instantly recoiled. It was as hot as lava. She pulled up the task Manager and saw that there were new applications. The newest one was called Virabot.

She tried to end the process but was denied. Then, Spyro suddenly dissapeared out of the blue. He was back where he was before. He went outside and looked. There was chaos. There were little red spiders everywhere and avatars to games were being deleted with ViraBlades. Spyro looked at the sky which displayed all accounts. He used his technology to find the main source and flew to it, where Cynder was having trouble.

The Virabot program refused to be deleted. She tried the antivirus that Spyro made for her but it failed. She closed the task Manager, and saw a circular red circle with a white Spider logo on the middle. She imported several programs of Skylanders to help her fight on her computer. Wallop was one. He tried to break the Virabot app with his hammers. "YOU NEED...TO BE...FREAKIN...TRASHED!" he yelled. The app cracked open like an egg.

Inside there was a red spider, Virabot.exe. He jumped at Wallop but he dodged. Cynder used her mouse to repeatedly slam Virabot into a wall. Virabot grabbed the mouse and bit it with his pincers. The mouse was deleted. The programs were shocked and started to attack the virus until the Virabot recovered and started to fight back. Meanwhile, Spyro was trying to break through the antivirus program that he had made.

Virabot was turning the computer against him. Spyro used a combo of elemental fury to break the barrier. A few seconds earlier, the programs were entrapped in the webs of Virabot, and as he was about to finish him off, a big explosion appeared on the screen. Virabot was knocked back and everyone looked at the portal that was standing where the explosion took place. Spyro walked out of the portal.

He turned to face Virabot. "Virabot, your time here," he said as his hands lit up in flames," is over". Virabot raised his ViraBlades. "Bring it on.". They rushed at each other. Spyro got the first few hits with Fire Fists to the face. "Insolent Bug!" Spyro yelled. He knocked Virabot back and Virabot threw his Virablades at him and Spyro dodged them. He began swordfighting with Virabot.

Soon, Virabot jumped up and started dispensing ViraBlades. Spyro dodged the first few but got hit. For some reason though, he wasn't deleted. He was hit again until Virabot jumped down and grew a really big ViraBlade. Just as he was about to bring it down, Spyro lodged the Virablades out of him and shot fire from his horns. He repeatedly tried to hit him until Virabot was cornered.

"Stop this!" yelled Virabot. "Who do you think I am?" countered Spyro. Virabot got sucked into the start button. Spyro ran over and started flaming the Start button yelling, "Show yourself you coward.". Soon, a giant piece of computer data came up and smashed Spyro three times. He broke it but soon other apps were fighting against him. "You can't fight me now!" called Virabot as the apps took shape of a giant Spider.

He started repeatedly hitting him and it looked as if Spyro was about to lose, but then Spyro erupted in a blaze of fire. He raised his hand and used all his power to use a De-Corruption. The Big Virabot fell apart with the original popping out. "There you are!" called Spyro. He started to beat Virabot down with a few moves of Dragon Kata, Next he used a tornado and lightning. He soon added on with Fire and light beams. And he used his final move, his Spirit Bomb Punch, and he hit with all his might.

Virabot disappeared with the tag, _Virabot.exe has become unresponsive_. He walked out as Cynder finally knew how to fix Spyro. She removed the magic that Stealth Elf had injected with that move. Spyro was all better. She reversed the spell she had used to bring Spyro into the digital universe, and Spyro took control again. Everything was back to normal, or as normal as anything could ever be at Skylander Academy. This took place on March 31st, 2019, so you may know what happened the next day.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	11. Fools on You!

The Academy: 5:00

A black figure sneaked through the Academy. His eyes glowed red and he was laughing to himself profoundly. He had finished his setup, as today was one of his favorite days of the year. He had waited for this moment all year. He had just returned and was holding the trigger. He had been made aware to steer clear of Cynder because she did not take pranks too well.

He finished his setup and went back to sleep. And waited. The next hour was agonizing to wait, but he held up. The Academy had no idea what was about to happen.

6:00

Stealth Elf woke up and looked around. Unfortunately, she did not notice the date. She walked down. She opened the door to get some breakfast but was surprised to see it was empty. Little did she know that the dark figure was waiting nearby. She called up and soon everybody was looking for the food and were very confused as it was known they had just gotten more food yesterday. Stealth Elf looked inside Pop Fizz's basement and was met with an avalanche of food.

She stood dazed as the others were buried in all the food. She heard profused laughing coming from the corner. There she saw the dark figure. "Oh no, it's not what day I think it is, is it?". The figure responded, "Why yes it is.". "Do you really have to do this kind of stuff every year Spyro?" Stealth Elf asked. Spyro could not stop laughing. "Well, all I have to say is, Fools on you!" he laughed and shadow dashed through the wall. The others were just getting up. "Don't tell me, it is April first isnt it?" Eruptor said.

Soon, Spyro's pranks started to unfold. He had replaced Eon's Beard Spray with orange spray paint. He superglued Flameslinger's quiver to his back. He fused Drobot's mech suit together and he could not move, but it was nothing compared to the tricks he had pulled on the evildoers. The Darkness found himself in a room full of darkness so great even he could not see.

Strykore woke up to his helmet gone and Kaos had his helmet on. Everyone hated they had not seen this coming. Spyro had told Cynder ahead of time where his pranks were so she would not get attacked. Spyro had not gotten pranked because most pranks were either mechanical or magical. He sensed all of them. Once, he walked right on a pressure plate but it did not activate.

Jet-Vac had set it up because Spyro had made his Vac-Gun malfunction and had made the Vac-Gun shoot stink bombs. He walked over to where Spyro and Cynder had just passed and stamped his foot...right on the pressure plate. He was flung into his own prank and was bounced around like a bouncy ball. Spyro and Cynder watched as he came out backwards and upside down.

Spyro continued his spree until everyone wanted to get back at him. They organized a prank that would backfire horribly. A spell cast by Eon allowed them to look like the Darkness and his friends and allies. They started to attack Spyro's house and Spyro started to fight back. Unfortunately the villans also wanted revenge and was also attacking. Spyro was confused as which was which.

Spyro started to get overwhelmed until he recited, "mrof eurt sti ni dlrow eht wohs!".( by the way, if you haven't noticed, and take this as a tip, if you want to make a spell sound realistic, make them recite what they want to do backwards. Like: destroy the maker = rekam eht yortsed) The disguises of the Skylanders burned away and Spyro could clearly see where the Darkness was. He started to attack. Cynder helped by fighting by his side.

He would have had an easy win, except the Darkness had an upgraded weapon. It couldn't pierce Spyro's scales, but it was now double sided and could send out waves of darkness just by being there. Spyro saw it hard to focus but was able to defend. He knew he had to end this. The villains were starting to advance on the Academy. Strykore was getting more powerful by the waves of darkness.

He knocked Cynder bacwards into the Academy. She felt the left side erupt with pain. She knew all her left ribs were broken, and while the magic of Spyro's light necklace helped, it could not help much. She tried to breathe easily but it was like inhaling knifes. Spyro saw Cynder hurt and his rage exploded. He let out an enormous shock wave and blasted all the villains away. He flew over to Cynder and brought her to their house to be healed. He used his life powers.

She started to breate more easily and the life in her slowly re-started. As the life magic healed Cynder, Spyro brought out somethig he had been carrying for quite a while. It was the amulet that contained Dark Spyro, the physical incarnation of his darkness since he was cured of is darkness so long ago. Cynder looked over and saw Spyro had a look of sadness on his face.

She saw what he was holding. "You still have that?" she asked incrediously, "Why? Just kill him and move on so he can't cause any more trouble.". Spyro sighed. "I can't." he said sadly. Cynder's eyes widened. "What do you mean you can't? You are the Chosen One, you can do anything." she exclaimed. Spyro looked back at the amulet. "I just can't kill. The only one I can kill is the Darkness." he sighed.

Cynder tried to reason with him. "But you have killed hundreds of the Darkness's monsters." she said. Spyro sighed again. "That is different. They regenerate. They always live. I was once told that all life has meaning. And I just can't kill him." he said. He stared at his dark embodiment's face, it's face pleading to get out. He decided to do something.

Later, after Cynder had healed, he walked to an open place where it was close to his house. He made a new house there. He put an enchantment on the house. He went to the new house and marked a sign on the floor of the new house. He placed down the amulet. He carefully touched the amulet with his paw. The amulet started to grow and change color. It turned dark and started forming in the shape of a dragon.

Soon, Dark Spyro laid there where the amulet was. He opened his eyes. "What happened? Where am I?" Spyro was about to speak up when Dark Spyro noticed him and jumped up in a battle stance. But his face was full of worry. "Why are you here?" he asked. Spyro calmly explained how he had brought Dark Spyro back to life and this was his house until Spyro found out how to remove the Darkness within him.

Spyro left Dark Spyro and returned to his own house. Dark Spyro started to wonder why he had ever antagonized his other side. He wondered how his other form could be so forgiving when he had done so many bad things to his friends. He went to his new bedroom. He fell asleep. His mind conflicted on what side he was actually on and who opposed him.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **P.S. Sorry for the long wait, it was hard coming up with new ideas and for the storyline. You all rock!**


	12. Mirror Images

The Spyro Mansion.

Spyro wondered if he had done the right thing by bringing Dark Spyro back to life. He had spoken with Cynder that morning and had decided to prevent any other Skylanders from meeting him until he was able to get Dark Spyro to a stable position so he didn't attack on sight. He had prevented Dark Spyro from getting out by his enchantment.

He was going to Dark Spyro to speak with him. He did not trust him that much, and so he had set up a magic barrier to protect himself. He found Dark Spyro in his room, still sleeping. But, as though he could sense Spyro's presence, his eyes flew open and jumped back. "If you are looking for a fight," he said unsettingly, "then...". Spyro waved him down.

"If I was looking for a fight, you would be seriously injured by now. I don't want to fight." Spyro said in his most calming voice. Dark Spyro didn't move, but his joints seemed to ease up. "Ok, then why are you here?" he asked. Spyro responded, "I just wanted to have a little chat with you about what actually happened to you after our first fight.".

He went to the dining room. Spyro took a seat with Cynder who had just arrived. "Sit please." Spyro said to his Dark embodiment. Dark Spyro sneered. "I'll stand, thank you very much." he said. Spyro sighed. He was getting tired with his twin. He decided to let the matter pass. He asked, "So what happened to you after our battle. I was confused as to how I survived and you did not.".

Dark Spyro told them. "When I tried to end the fight," he said, "My beam was pushed back by yours. When the explosion occured, I was knocked out of the sky and was unconsious for most of the fall. When I regained consiousness, I was a few meters away from the endless void. I flew untill I reached a small island. I was met by a dragon who called himself Ignitus.

"He took me in and nursed me back to health. When I was summoned by the Golden Queen and her gang of thugs, I was only partly consious in that fight since I had not physically brought there. After I was defeated, my soul went into the Underworld. I saw you and felt anger and...I was the one who made those chains attack you. I knew you were my ticket out.

"I decided to help you stay out of the Devil's sight by fighting him and obscuring you from his vision. I called out for you to help me, but you must not have heard me. I was caught shortly after you escaped. It was so painful that it left a permanant scar over my left eye. When I was brought back by the power of the Eye of Amoggato, I was so upset that I was prepared to kill.

"I was captured inside the crystal for what felt like eons before I was ressurected via your spell. And that is how I was brought up to now." he finished. Spyro had so many of his questions answered. He felt as if he was looking at an exact mirror image of himself. He was astonished at what Dark Spyro had done to obscure his and Cynder's path.

Spyro decided to say something to break the silence. "Let me just say that as much Darkness resides within you, you made some real heroic deeds." he said. And with that he left the building. Dark Spyro was left alone. He yet again wondered how Spyro could overlook his deeds of evil so easily and move on. He wondered if he really should hate him.

Meanwhile, the Darkness had sensed Dark Spyro's return and was delighted by this event. He made plans for a massive invasion and release Dark Spyro from his containment. He would overwhelm Spyro with his double. He was certain he would finally overthrow Spyro and destroy the Skylanders forever. His invasion would be the largest he had made.

At 1:00 that afternoon, the fleet stormed in. Instead of going for Spyro like he usually would, he went straight for Dark Spyro's house and broke the enchantment. Spyro knocked him away, but the damage was done. Dark Spyro was out. He looked at the battlefield and saw Strykore, his master. Strykore laughed at the sight of his duplicate.

Instead of flying to Strykore, Dark Spyro felt nothing but resentment. Strykore had tossed him away like nothing. When he was captured by the Skylanders, did he come to his rescue? No. He started to feel the hate coming to a boil. Spyro flew up and the Darkness did the same. "Come here Dark Spyro," called the Darkness, "If you help me take down Spyro, you would be the king of all. All you have to do, is side with me.". Dark Spyro looked at Spyro.

Spyro said, "I have nothing to offer, except a place in our world. You do have good in you. The Darkness would not allow his promises to be fufilled. If you manage to win, he would discard you because he cannot be trusted. It is your choice Dark Spyro, use it well.". Dark Spyro looked both ways. He saw Spyro had never actually antagonized him, he was the one who provoked.

He made his choice. He started to build up energy inside himself and his horns turned a bright shade of purple. A ball of Dark Energy formed above him. The Darkness was delighted. Spyro did nothing. The Darkness's grin did not last as he saw himself right before the released ball of energy. He quickly put up a shield. "What!?" the Darkness screamed as he started to swing his Scythe.

Spyro flew up to his duplicate. "You made a good choice." Spyro said. "It was the only choice." Dark Spyro responded. They both focused on the Darkness as he started to attack. Dark Spyro may not have been the Devil himself, but he fought like a demon. His fighting was unrealisticly good. He even had his own sword. It was made out of Stygian Iron, forged from the metal that concealed the Essence of Darkness.

After the fight, Spyro looked at his comrades with their gaping mouths, but it was not at him, but at Dark Spyro. Eon was about to fire a Dissovolution Spell, but Spyro stepped in front of his twin. He blocked it with a beam of his own. Eon was aghast. "Step out of the way, we need to destroy him before he destroys us." he said, deathly calm. Spyro stepped foward. "I can explain if you would kindly lower your arms and weapons.".

Everyone did. Spyro looked at his twin. "We have a lot of explaining to do." he said as they walked into the Academy.

 **Thanks for reading,Update Soon!**

 **Please put in #SkylandersAcademyForever in the comments for each comment = 1 hope for season 4**

 **RIP Skylanders Academy (October 28,2016- September 28 ,2018)**


	13. Villain of the Past

The Academy front.

Dark Spyro and Spyro walked in. They were about to explain to everyone that Dark Spyro was no longer evil. They sat down where three chairs were. Everyone else sat on sofas. The three chairs were normally for Master Eon, Kaossandra, and Hugo. Today they were for Spyro, Cynder, and Dark Spyro. As Dark Spyro looked at the Skylanders, he could not help the rising guilt that was rising.

Once they sat down. Dark Spyro told them what had happened. As he was telling them about his encounter with the Devil, Spyro was motioned out of the room by Stormbringer, who had recently donned a golden crown and stopwatch and has a new name, The Dragon of Time. He came over to the old Dragon who had long since retired from a life of fighting.

"I believe you did the right thing young dragon."he said slowly. Spyro stared. "How did you know I was thinking that?" he asked. The old Master smiled down at him. "When you are the Chosen One, you have certain powers.". he slowly said. He suddenly turned grim. "I wanted to speak with you about a recent event that is affecting dragons all over the Dragon Realm." he said in a grave tone of voice.

Spyro turned angry. "Who is it, and where is he?" he asked. The Dragon of Time looked perplexed. "I can't tell you who it is or where he or she is, but dragons have been found with scratches all over them when they wake up. Spyro thought about this for some time. "Have you consulted the Dragon Crystal yet?" he said quizzingly. The Dragon of Time simply said "No.".

Spyro flew with him to the Master's Den. He called Cynder with him because he thought she could be helpful. He started using combonations on the Dragon Crystal and was getting nowhere until he had an idea. "What if, the dragons aren't getting hurt in the real world, but in the Dream Realm." he said to himself. He told the Dragon of Time that he had to test something. He left, and that night, when he went to sleep, something happened. He found himself inside a replica of the academy training course, but he felt strange.

He looked to his side and saw Cynder there as well. "Is that you?" he said. Cynder turned. She saw Spyro and ran over to him. "I went to sleep and now I don't know where I am." she whispered. Then there was a tremble of the ground. Spyro took a stance. A pole with a spinning mace launched off and rushed toward Spyro. He knocked it aside. A faint voice, which was faintly feminine, groaned, "Not you.". Spyro yelled, "Show yourself!". A swirl of wind collected together and immediately Spyro understood who was behind the attacks.

It was Dreamcatcher. She immediately made a bunch of knives appear out of thin air and she willed them to go towards Spyro. Spyro did nothing. He stood there and the knives crumbled to dust before him. "What! How?" screamed Dreamcatcher. Spyro smirked. "When you are the chosen one, you have certain powers in the dream realm." he said slowly. Dreamcatcher yelled in outrage.

She then started to use every bit of power she possessed in the Dream Realm to take out Spyro. Dreamcatcher was starting to get tired as Spyro dodged and defeated everything she threw at him. He started to advance on her. He used his own powers in the dream realm. Dreamcatcher decided to get out of his mind as it was getting harder for her to keep up the fight.

Spyro found out about this and cut her off before she could even get out. He locked her in and sent her into his subconsious. When he woke up, he felt no different. He immediatley called the Masters to a meeting. They were astounded that Dreamcatcher was behind the attacks. "So at least it explains what is going on."said Flare, the Fire Master. The Legendary master spoke forth, "We may have to seek for forces that might know how to subdue this kind of magic.".

Spyro knew exactly who to speak to. He found his twin counterpart and asked him, "Hey, do you know how to subdue magic that can hurt people in dreams?". Dark Spyro took a moment to digest what Spyro just said. He then racked his brain for any help. He then remembered all the time he had spent in the Underworld and the Dark Magic he had seen been performed.

"There is no way you can take away a Dreamcaster's (species that Dreamcatcher is) power completely, but you can nullify the power enough so that no none gets harmed by it. If the potion is made correctly, then the most a Dreamcaster can do is give the recipient a little scare." he said. Spyro quickly asked, "How do you make it?". Dark Spyro knew that it was in a book called, _Minds and Controllers._

Spyro found it right away. He looked inside and found it, but he had never seen such a complex potion as this. The first ingredient he needed was the venom of a Fire Viper. Pop Fizz had that from when he cured Spyro of his Darkness. Next he needed an Elven Jewel. He found that with Stealth Elf. He then needed a Magma Stone which Eruptor was happy to provide. He then needed a drop of Condensed Light. It was a grueling process.

He got it in the end. He then needed a vial of pure Memory String. Eon provided this. He needed one more thing. A magic emerald. He found one with Eon. When he completed the potion, he asked Dark Spyro what to do with it. He told them that they needed to make the Dreamcaster drink th potion. Spyro brought out his subconsious and siphoned Dreamcatcher into existance.

Dreamcatcher saw the potion and freaked. It was the potion that had ridden her mother and father of their powers. She tried to escape but Spyro and Dark Spyro used their elemental powers to dunk her in the potion. Dreamcatcher held her breath for as long as possible, but was forced to drink the potion. She came out looking differend but her powers weakened. She fled. Spyro grinned at his twin who grinned back.

One more threat to the Skylands had been eliminated.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **P.S. Thanks for being so patient with me. Due to curcumstances, I haven't been able to publish as often. You all rock!**


	14. Adversary of Trickery

The Darkness's castle. (3 months after the previous chapter)

The Darkness was in ruins. He had never been able to defeat or even tire Spyro out. His futile hits only made things worse. He was almost out of ideas. Then his entire team of doomraiders burst through the door. "We have an idea on how to beat Spyro." they said out of breath. The Darkness jumped up. "How? Cannons, Corruptors?" he asked.

The Doomraiders did not answer what he expected. With a smile on their faces, they told him the plan.

The Academy Campus

Dark Spyro, Spyro and Cynder were walking across their new mansion they had made. Dark Spyro was just recently made a Skylander and was put with Spyro's team. While they had gone on some missions, others still kept their distance from him. He still was friends with Spyro and Cynder as Cynder had never met him before and Spyro owed him for helping him escape the Underworld.

Then an alarm sounded. "Cloudcracker prison has been breached!" said Eon's head as it appeared. Spyro used his powers to teleport himself, Dark Spyro, and Cynder to Cloudcracker. They found a ship transporting an elderly looking mabu on and they started flying away. Spyro tried to stop them but was unsuccesful.He wondered who it was.

They found Snapshot there. "Who did they free?" asked Spyro. Snapshot said, "A scientist who specializes in transformation. He tried to transfigure Eon's beard statue but was stopped.". Spyro thought on this for a moment before transporting back to the Academy. Two days later, Snapshot bust through Spyro's door with a bunch of Mabu patrollers.

Spyro was so surprised he accidentially set off a Water Fury. He held out his hand. Snapshot asked where Dark Spyro was. Spyro, still confused as to what was going on, told him he was upstairs. The police went upstairs and a minute later had Dark Spyro in a cage. "What is going on!?" Spyro yelled in outrage. One of the mabu read off, " _We are here to authorize the arrest of Dark Spyro, without trial, who at 15 hundred hours today, robbed the Skylands National Bank of 2000 karats of gold."._

Spyro was in shock. Besides the fact they had accused his twin of something, the part about no trial was pure injustice. He could only stammer as the mabu led Dark Spyro away. He was left with Snapshot. "If you are thinking we don't have any proof, here it is." said Snapshot as he held up a tape using magic filtered footage. A dark shape in the form of a dragon crept in, used Dark magic to get in the vault and crept out.

Spyro flew to the Bank and examined the crime scene. He found like it had been at the end of the tape. He looked around. However, he found nothing. He started walking away. He looked back and saw his footprints from all the dust. His were the only ones. He was about to look back foward before he realized. _His footprints were the only ones there._

He realized if Dark Spyro had done this, there would have been footprints. He then realized that, from all his experience, when Dark Spyro used magic, he used his horns. In the tape the figure had used his front paws. He found a whole bunch of other clues. There were no indentures in the carpet. The fingerprints were not Dark Spyro's.

He flew this evidence to Eon who was reluctant to set Dark Spyro free. As reluctant as he was, he had to at least give Dark Spyro a trial. Spyro volunteered to be his lawyer. Nobody objected as Spyro knew the lawbook back to front. Eon was the Judge. He swore that if he made an unjust decision, he would have to cut his beard. Dark Spyro was going up against Snapshot who's lawyer was Jet-Vac.

Eon read, " _Court District 5, Case #4265. Dark Spyro vs Cloudcracker Police Force._ Jet-Vac, you are representing the Police Force?". "Yes, I am." Jet-Vac said. "And Spyro, you are defending Dark Spyro?" Eon asked. Spyro simply replied, "I was deeply honored to do so.". Eon called the court to order. The first wittness called up to the stand was Cynder.

She testified that she had seen Dark Spyro at their house at the time of the robbery. Jet-Vac waved it away as he said Dark Spyro made an illusion of himself. While many wittnesses came and went, none were able to leave a huge mark on the jury. What the deciding testimony was, was that of Dark Spyro's. Jet-Vac tried to object, stating Dark Spyro was untrustworthy.

Eon dissmissed the objection and allowed Dark Spyro to speak. However, Eon told Spyro to put a Verita Charm to make sure his counterpart told the truth. Argue as they may, they were shown the facts that Dark Spyro was innocent. They found out the Darkness used the scientist to transform. They tracked the scientist down and took him back to jail.

Dark Spyro had finally earned the trust of his comrades. When they found the scientist, he was not carrying his transforming equipment. Therefore, the Darkness would be able to transform for future battles. Dark Spyro offered to teach Spyro how to combat this and Spyro agreed to it. Dark Spyro agreed to bring Cynder long with them as it might be helpful.

The journey ahead of them was a tough one. Unlike all the other skills Spyro had mastered, this one would not be so easy to beat. The skill required immense amounts of patience which Spyro did not possess easily. And they would have to leave the Academy for a week. Tis was hard to do as Spyro was a key factor for the Academy's preservation and safety.

Dark Spyro used his Dark Magic to create a magical forcefield. He didn't know if it would last but it was good enough for Spyro. He and his twin and Cynder flew off to find a mythical place called the Cave of the Slanting Moon and Three Stars.

 **Thanks for reading,** **Update Soon!**


	15. Siege on Skylanders Academy Part 1

Uncharted Location.

Spyro, his twin, and Cynder were flying towards a large island that housed a big mountain. What was fascinating about the place was that it was entirely made of iron. From the top to the bottom, it was comletely made of iron. "This place is amazing." Said Spyro to his twin. His twin smirked. "I guess so." he said quickly. It wasn't long before they were flying to the top of the mountain.

"Wow." Spyro and Cynder said as they entered. Wow pretty much summarized the cavern. Adorned with precious jewels, the cavern showed every form of ancient history. The markings on the wall showed dragons transforming into many animals. Spyro was intrigued by the cavern. "So what did you bring me here for Dark Spyro?", asked Spyro.

Dark Spyro smiled. "I would have thought that it was obvious. Since the Darkness is now able to transform, you may want to have transforming powers of your own." he said, smirking. Spyro grinned at this. "When did you find out about this?" he asked Dark Spyro. "Well, one day I was fiddling around with the Dragon Crystal, and I noticed this. I wrote it down because I thought it might have been useful." he replied.

"When do we start?" Spyro asked. Dark Spyro smirked and said, "Now.".

6 Days Later

Spyro had started to get the hang of it. The first few days, he was too excited to even start. Overnight, apparently, he changed into something else. He started to advance among the reqirements. He had made his first full transformation only one day ago and could now turn into several animals. He was still challenged for a grizzly but other than that he was fine.

His Friends were doing likewise and had almost mastered it. They would need it. Tommorow, they had mastered the forms. Spyro was patient now, but still had a reckless spirit inside. Cynder was glad. "It would take all the fun out of him" She said to Dark Spyro as Spyro did his final test. Spyro was a proffesional shape shifter. He was alongside two of his friends.

He decided to summon his trireme to go back to the Skylands. It would take them 2 days to get back. He was worried about the Skylands' safety. He had put an enchantment around the Dragon Realm to keep it free of any dark magic. He unfortunatley had not put such an enchantment around the Academy. He went to his room. He had noticed Dark Spyro muttering to himself non-stop.

Spyro was worried about his twin. He was performing his shapeshifter abilities when Cynder walked in. "I know you are thinking about what Dark Spyro is thinking about." she said slowly. "I think it would be better to leave him to his own devices. I think he can get through it.". Spyro grinned and went back to training. However, he would be surprised what he would see 2 days later.

2 Days Later

Spyro looked at the dark clouds over the Sky. He thought a rainstorm was coming. He turned a corner and gasped at what he saw. The Academy was in ruins. Thousands of Mabu were reconstructing it into a new castle that looked like Stykore's fortress. He didn't see anybody dead which was a good thing. He tuned on invisiblity.

Dark Spyro ran upstairs, took one at it, and facepalmed so hard he fell backwards."Stupid, stupid, stupid!" he muttered to himself. Spyro gave him an interrogating look and asked, "What happened?". Dark Spyro grimaced and said, "I used Dark Magic for the barrier. The Darkness is made of Dark Magic. Instead of hindering him, it only made him stronger.".

Spyro didn't blame his twin in the slightest. He knew they would have to sneak in, take control from the inside, and send the Darkness packing. He told his plan to Cynder and Dark Spyro. Since they had shapeshifting powers, they were able to sneak through the tiny holes in the reconstruction. They quietly sneaked through the magical barrier protecting the Dragon Realms,where the Skylanders and a whole handful of Mabu were.

They were found by Stealth Elf and Eruptor. They had bruises all over their skin. Eruptor was obviously in deep pain. They found the snakes that Spyro, Cynder, and Dark Spyro had morphed into. Spyro and his two fellow Dragons transformed into their normal selves. Eruptor and Stealth Elf were stunned. "Did, not see that one coming." Eruptor stammered. Spyro quickly said, "Could you please not scream and keep my presence as quiet as possible?". They agreed.

Spyro and his friends slipped into the shadows. They quietly slipped into the main area. There they found the rest of the Skylanders and Mabu. They had been running hungry for a couple of days. The life dragons could only grow so much in a day before they had to recharge their powers. The others were happy to see them. Spyro used his life powers to make a feast for them to eat.

However, as they ate, Spyro was angered. "I go away for 9 days, and you are completely forced into poverty. What happened?" Spyro asked furiously. Eon was embarassed. "The Darkness somehow knew of your departing. The day after you left, the Darkness made a non-stop attack on the Academy. Your...your parents fought until the end and were captured. Along with the other members of your team." Eon said slowly.

"At least somebody here knows a bit of pride and dignity." Spyro said to himself and made a mental note to congradulate them for their bravery. He needed a plan to sabotage the villains so that they were so at each other's necks that they would never be ready for a full ambush by the forces of Skylander Academy. He and Dark Spyro and Cyder had Dark Magic and could make it look as if they had hit each other.

Slowly, he told the others the plan.

_

 **Thanks for reading,Update Soon!**


	16. Siege on Skylanders Academy: Part 2

The Darkness held a meeting of his allies. He was constantly jumpy. He wondered what would happen when Spyro returned to the Academy. He hadn't had any sign of Spyro for the last few days and was convinced Spyro was inside, but it would have notified him. He had encountered a lot of resistance from Spyro's parents and his team. He was torturing them for information on where Spyro was.

With his new transformation powers, he was easily able to terrorize others. He knew it was a matter of time before the Skylanders wasted away from hunger. He could not break the barrier to get into the Dragon Realm. He was patient. When he held his meeting, there was a disruption. Strykore and Kaos had started arguing. Strykore had apparently been hit by Kaos.

The Darkness stopped them fighting. Meanwhile, The Spyro Twins and Cynder were sneaking past them. It was Spyro who had fired Dark Magic at Strykore. His twin silently scolded him for possibly blowing their cover. They sneaked to the room where Spyro's parents and Spyro's team was. They transformed and helped them escape. It was a job to sneak them past the security measures.

When he got back to the safety of the dragon realm he nursed the others back to health. The Darkness was outraged when he found that somebody had let them free. He hadn't seen Spyro, and so he thought it could not have been them. He searched up and down for them but could not find them. Over the next few days, outbreaks broke out and everyone started arguing.

They were tearing themselves apart. Spyro meanwhile, was causing as much trouble as possible. Dark Spyro and Cynder joined in. Spyro and Cynder had just returned from a day of causing trouble when Spyro noticed Dark Spyro was not there. "Where is he? He was supposed to be here by now." he asked Cynder. Dark Spyro had been captured by the Darkness.

The Darkness knew Dark Spyro would never reveal any information, and so he aimed to turn Dark Spyro evil. He tried everything to turn him evil. But Dark Spyro had more light in him than he ever could have imagined. He finally gave in to have to use his spells. He tried for hours until he found one. He was about to turn Dark Spyro evil, when Spyro came bursting through the door.

The Darkness was so surprised he almost lost concentration on the spell. He ordered all his forces to keep Spyro at bay. Spyro had finished breaking through, just as the Darkness finished his spell. Spyro knocked the Darkness unconcious. But the damage was done. Dark Spyro was evil again. Spyro got ready. They jumped through the roof and started fighting.

Many onlookers said they could not describe what was happening. Spyro had the power of light on his side, but Dark Spyro had the power of Darkness. Spyro stopped Cynder from helping by putting up a forcefield around them. He started to duel with his twin. Their speed was unreal. One second housed ten exchanges. Spyro and Dark Spyro were going all out. Spyro used a light slash while Dark Spyro used a Dark Shield.

Dark Spyro deflected it and used a Dark Beam. Spyro used Light Blade. They then used their horns to try to knock each other out. Even the villains and Skylanders stopped fighting to watch this battle. They realized that whichever side won, would win the entire battle. The two Spyro's clashed again and again. Spyro and his twin were starting to grow fatigued as niether of them had had a battle this long and intense in ages.

Spyro knew he did not want to kill his twin. He needed to de-corrupt him. Dark Spyro was not making it easy. Spyro saw that there was too much Darkness inside him for him to de-corrupt him. He needed a source of great light. He knew of one. He thought to himself, "I hope to Eon's beard this works.". He focused on his own light within. He became a blinding source of pure energy. "You needed light, so you shall have it." he whispered to himself.

He created a beam strong enough that it broke through the Dark SHield that was Protecting Dark Spyro. As light energy from Spyro went into Dark Spyro, dark energy went from Dark Spyro to Spyro. Dark Spyro lost his black color and became a light purple. Spyro on the other hand, was trying his best to contain the darkness given to him by Dark Spyro.

He was barely able to contain it but in doing so he lost consiousness. The Darkness got up and saw Spyro knocked out. He grinned and shot a beam at Dark Spyro to re-corrupt him but was deflected. Dark Spyro turned to the Darkness. He fired a pure light beam at the Darkness. Something he was not capable of doing before. He started to push the Darkness back. The Skylanders started again to fight the evildoers.

Dark Spyro harnessed his full capabilities. He started to slash at the Darkness with his sword, which had now eminated a bright light. He was done with the Darkness hurting people. He knocked the darkness back and his Eyes grew purple. The Darkness's castle crumbled and in it's place, the Academy was turned back to it's former glory.

Dark Spyro continued to duel with the Darkness. The Darkness could not believe that he was going to lose against the very person he had corrupted. He used his final move and Dark Spyro used his final move. Two beams as pure as the sides they were on. Dark Spyro's beam pushed back the Darness's like it was a complete joke. The Drakness called all his forces into a full retreat.

The Skylanders had once again won. Spyro awoke at this time. "Did we win?" he asked groggily. "Yep!" said Dark Spyro as he rushed up and gave Spyro a big hug. Cynder joined in. Everyone cheered. The Darkness now faced a new threat, and the Skylanders had gained a very valuable ally.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	17. Containing the Darkness

Spyro was worried about how much Darkness was inside him after the Siege on Skylanders Academy. (roll credits). In saving Dark Spyro, he had endagered himself to being cosumed by the Darkness. The darkness was subsiding, but very slowly. He was worried it might engulf him. While he was a pure being, it didn't stop him from worndering how he would get rid of all the darkness.

He decied he would try to expel the Darkness by using the energy. He tried but it didn't help. He felt like he always had a cramp. His powers were only so much to extract such a powerful darkness and keep it contained. He was afraid what would happen if the Darkness attacked again and if he was in no condition to help. Dark Spyro seemed to pick up on Spyro's mood.

Spyro had moments when he collapsed from the strain. After a 15th occurance on the training track, Dark Spyro spoke to Spyro. "This is enough. You need to rest." he said, "If you keep pushing yourself, then you might not be able to help at all. You need to take a long rest. I will help in your absence. I can handle the Darkness.". And with that, he exited the room.

Spyro went to his room and laid down to rest. Dark Spyro told the others of Spyro's situation. Cynder was worried. She visited Spyro at every chance she could. Spyro put himself into an Eversleep, where he would wake up only when he was cured. The Darkness attacked one or two times, but Dark Spyro kept to his promise. He held off the Darkness's forces.

2 months after Spyro had gone into an Eversleep, he began to stir. He had brief periods where he was able to move. He was happy Dark Spyro had kept his promise. He was feeling much better. The Darkness was half gone. He was able to speak. His friends and family gathered when he was able to awaken, if only for a brief moment or two.

He had Cynder by his side almost all the time. However, one day during a period of awakening, Spyro felt a pain in his side. Everyone crowded around to see. Spyro felt around with his paw and when he held it in front of him he almost fainted. His paw scales were turning blacker then he had ever seen, and small tendrils of it were creeping down his arm like bolts of dark lightning.

He fell asleep afterwards and fell into a dream. He found himself in a blank area where it was a basic desert. He saw something storming in the distance. He saw it coming straight for him. It was a storm of pure black clouds. He tried to run but it was gaining fast. Soon it engulfed him. He saw a massive tornado in the middle and was sucked in.

On the outside, the tendrils of Darkness started to glow and creep across his arm. Cynder shuddered. "What is happening to Spyro?" she asked Dark Spyro. Dark Spyro was, for once, at a loss for information. Cynder decided to watch over him while everyone else checked the Dragon Crystal. They tried for hours and hours but could not find anythig of much use to them.

In the dream, Spyro was watching scenes of dark magic at it's highest point. Meanwhile he was hearing deafening demonic voices. " _Give in. Dark is best. You are destined for it."._ Spyro tried to shut them out. He was growing weary and was at the brim of giving in. Then a sound, faint at first, called his name. "Spyro. Spyro. Come on Spyro. Spyro!" it called, getting louder every time.

Meanwhile on the outside, the others had still found nothing. The Dark tendrils had reached Spyro's wings. Cynder was very scared Spyro might be lost. She started to tear. She kept saying his name. In the dream, the storm was becoming smaller as the voice became louder and louder. Spyro started to shut out the demon voices. The Demon Voice started to grow fainter.

Cynder didn't notice that the tendrils still somehow spreading even though in the dream the Demon Voice was becoming faint. The Tendrils had sped up and were almost encasing his heart. Spyro's face contorted into an angry expression. In the dream, The storm started to rise again. Cynder couldn't look as the tendrils started to encase his heart.

One of Spyro's pitch black arms reached out and grabbed Cynder's leg. She didn't even care. She closed her eyes. A single tear rolled off and fell on the one spot the darkness had not reached. From the point, the tendrils started to retreat back as though they were repelled by something. Spyro started to regain some of his normal color. His scales a bright purple and his breastplate a light orange.

Cynder looked as Spyro started to have all the dark energy in his hand where it started. The Dark Magic formed a small marble above Spyro's hand. His face relaxed. His paw twitched. He brought his hand up and crushed the marble. Spyro's eyes fluttered open. Cynder looked at him. "Spyro. Is...Is that you?" she asked very cautiosly as she was astounded.

Spyro looked up at her. "I think so. And you are my girlfriend Cynder, unless something changed while I was out." he said in his normal voice. Cynder was so relieved she held him in the most caring hug she had, and Spyro hugged her back. At that point, everyone elseburst in. "Good News!, we found a way to cure..." Dark Spyro said as he burst in but saw Spyro sitting up.

He put the information away for later. Everyone joined in a group hug. Spyro was back to his normal state, and he and Cynder were as close as they ever had been before. They swore to each other that they would never let anyone take the other. If they did, they would never sleep or eat until one found the other. For now, all was well in the Skylands.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **P.S. Three chapters in one day! This was an all time high for me. You all rock. Thanks to IllusionMaster17 for giving me the base idea for this story.**


	18. A New Threat Rises

The Academy

It was one week after Spyro had recovered from the Darkness within him when he helped Dark Spyro deal with his corruption. After that little fiasco, he had recovered nicely and was now settling back into his old routine. Cynder, his comrade and girlfriend had helped him recover from said Darkness. She was training with him on the training courses for any attacks fom the Darkness.

They had not seen the Darkness all week. This was abnormal as the Darkness always had at least 1 plot to kill or defeat Spyro. These plots never worked of course, but Spyro was still suspicious. He would have never have realized he was about to face a very difficult opponent. Not the Darkness or any of the Doomraiders would pose as much a threat.

 **The Darkness's castle**

The Darkness was excited about a visitor that was coming to join his recruits. The visitor was a famed slayer who had killed several hundred kinds of beasts. The slayer did not give a name or gender. The slayer came over the next day. While the visitor said nothing for the most part, the slayer was something to behold. Around its head, it had a Fire Viper skull as a helmet.

The slayer had a breastplate of traptanium that reflected its wolfish black eyes. It's skin was a blandish grey. It had a small pouch on it's side and it's boots were made of lizard scales. The person introduced itself as Surtur. It spoke in a blandish voice. The evildoers could not distinguish the creature's gender. It told them it was a he. Surtur explained that he was a famed killer that could kill all but one kind of dragon and beasts.

When they asked what that was, he said it was a Purple Dragon. The Darkness groaned and asked why they had invited him when he could not help them. Surtur smiled under his Fire Viper helmet. He pulled a large book out of his pocket. He showed it was titled "Beasts of the Skylands". He showed many instances of slayers killing Purple Dragons, however, the book noted that every time this happened, the slayer was killed by surrounding dragons.

The Darkness was still unconvinced as why he was here. He knew Spyro was way more powerful than any other Purple Dragon. That was until, Surtur brought out his weapon of choice. It was a long chain attached to a massive grappling hook. The hook looked brand new. He had explained he was the last person of his kind. When they asked him questions on how it worked, he showed them the immense power wielded in the hook.

They wanted to see how Spyro reacted to this new adversary. Meanwhile, Spyro was on the training course as usual. He saw a fleet of the Darkness's ships. He groaned and got ready to fight, however, he saw the Darkness was not on the front of the ships. It was someone who he had never seen before. It was Surtur. Spyro flew up and said, "Who are you, and how dare you tresspass on these grounds!".

Surtur smiled and said, "I am Surtur, and I have come to end yo...". "Blah, Blah, Blah." said Spyro. "They always say they will 'end me', and every time they get their butts kicked.". Surtur was angry. He had never met a beast that wasn't afraid of him. He shouted and ran towards Spyro with his Hook swinging. Spyro was amazed at how Surtur was so dumb to face him, but took a fighting stance.

He was about to release a massive flame from his mouth, he found himself having a giant grappler around his snout, blocking the flame. He brushed it off, but then Surtur grabbed Spyro with his claw. He grabbed Spyro's arm and launched him into the training course. Spyro destroyed the course as well as the record machine. "Yep, that hurt."Spyro said wheezily. Spyro jumped up and grabbed the hook and threw it out of Surtur's hand.

Surtur held his hand and the hook flew back to him. Spyro was amazed. He engaged his Time Form. Surtur backed up. "What is going on?" he shouted, "I was not told of this. Spyro launched out and tarted to slash Surtur back. Surtur pushed harder. The Grappler met Spyro's sword and knocked it out of his hand. It fell at Surtur's feet. "Now this might be useful to kill you!" squealed Surtur as he went to pick up the Sword.

Spyro only watched as Surtur put his hand around. The base. He pulled, expecting the Sword to swing up, but the Sword stayed where it was. Surtur tried again and again. He could not lift the Sword. Spyro held out his hand and said, "I think we've seen enough of this. _Em ot kcab emoc, drows._ ". The Sword rushed back to Spyro as he launched into an attack.

Surtur was formidable. Spyro had had more intese fights with Strykore, but Surtur was still hard to beat. Surtur had seemed to have mastered the art of using the Grappling Hook as a weapon. He was never where you thought he was and was seemingly impervious to any kind of damage. Spyro then decided to end the fight with his Light Beam. He launched a massive beam of pure intensity.

Surtur had almost nothing to protect himself against it except his hook. He felt the beam hit him and he felt his enture skin burn. He fell to his knee as Spyro ended his attack. Spyro saw that this fight was over. Even though the petrified skin was melting, and Surtur was steaming, his black eyes looked deep with pure malice and hate. Surtur raised his hand at Spyro and said, "This...isn't...(urk)...over...(argh)...dragon.". He teleported away.

The Darkness knew better then to pick a fight with Spyro now. Spyro was all wound up, and he was too powerful to even have a chance of losing to the Darkness. He decided to keep to himself for an entire month to strategize how to beat Spyro since Spyro too had shape shifting powers. He notified Eon of this and Spyro was glad he would get off for an entire month.

Spyro however wanted to speak with the Masters as to who that person was. "The figure called himself Surtur?" asked Flare as Spyro told them of the fight. Spyro looked at him. "Yes, do you know him?" he asked. Flare scratched his head. We've met. But ask me later. I had a dreadful experience with him before and I don't think I'm ready to remember the details about it just yet." he said slowly. Spyro understood.

He went outside and looked out onto the horizon of the infinite Skylands. He would face a new threat, and he would be ready.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	19. An Unexpected Relationship

The Academy grounds.

Flashwing was walking around the grounds feeling ecstatic. She had just been made a Skylander a few minutes ago. She had been transfered to the Dragon Defenders, which was the team house of Spyro.

She liked Spyro, but not as much as Cynder did. She was happy for them nontheless. She felt right at home with other dragons and such. She had never seen Dark Spyro before as they had not seen each other before until he was summoned at the Tournament of Valor. She was surprised at how much, beneath all the darkness he had suffered, character he had.

He was like Spyro in many ways. Cocky, a quick thinker, and a good friend to have. She however felt behind in all the powers and courage the rest of the team had within them. She noticed that Dark Spyro mostly kept to himself. He and Flashwing had one thing in common: They both lacked a special person in their life. Spyro had Cynder, Blackout had Spotlight, and Blades had Echo.

She then started to notice the several similarities between herself and Dark Spyro. They both had no idea who their biological parents were. They both had become Skylanders recently. And they both had some form of narcissism. Dark Spyro knew the same things that Flashwing did. Day and day after that, they began to develop feelings for each other.

Spyro saw this but did not interfere. He did however send the two on a mission together to stop a goblin uprising. They came back closer than ever. This continued for 3 days. Dark Spyro, like Spyro, was afraid to admit his feelings to Flashwing. After an amazing session with Spyro as their trainer, they were walking out when Spyro came rushing out. He looked exausted.

"I have an idea for you Flashwing to help improve your skill set. I may be able to create a mental bond between the two of you so you can share powers with each other." he said. Flashwing thought it was an amazing idea. Spyro brought the two of them to a temple he would not name. Flashwing and Dark Spyro were instructed to lay on two engraved pedestals.

Spyro instructed them to stay still as he did the incantation. He chanted, " _Snoitennoc latnem dna srewop erehs owt eseht tel._ ". Flashwing and Dark Spyro levitated and the elements of each flowed from one to the other. Flashwing felt excelerated. The newfound power gave a sudden rush of energy. The two dragons stopped levitating. They rested on the floor.

Spyro examined them and saw they had successfully handled the bond. They got up and left the temple. They went home. Meanwhile, Flameslinger was happy with Stealth Elf. He had seen several similarities between them. Flameslinger still had a bit of an egolistical rivalry with Spyro after the Tournament of Valor. However, he had an obsession with doing things quickly.

After several months of being great friends, he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. He went to the thinking spot. He brought Stealth Elf with him. When he brought her there, he asked, "Do you love me the same way I love you Stealth Elf?". Stealth Elf was surprised at this question. She thought about it long and hard. "That depends how much you do. If you love me alot, than yes. If you don't love me alot, than no." she said.

Flameslinger smiled. He had hoped for that answer. He was happy for himself and Stealth Elf. After they were done they went to the training course. After its extensive upgrades due to Spyro and the Tech Master. They practiced as a perfect team. The coordination of the two was immense. Spyro saw this and grinned. He, after having put off by the Darkness for so long, he was finally going to become one of the teachers at Skylanders Academy.

His profession was Elemental Mastery. The Idea was to help cadets master their skills. His first class was today at 2:00. He donned a black cloak and went to the class as it was 1:57 already. The class was 3 hours long and Spyro would have one test per week. However, he had recieved clearance for his idea of a test. The objective was to fight...himself.

However, he would allow the entire class to fight at once to give them a fighting chance. Spyro knew his medical abilities were impressive. He would not go all out and would hold back a bit. He was chosen for this class as he had mastered all the elements beforehand and would know how to master each of them respectively. He went into his first class with cadets, Roller Brawl, Food Fight, Bad Breath, and Wind-Up.

After the class started, Spyro said, "First of all, we must assert your Skills.". One by one, the Cadets slowly stepped up to the platform. Spyro examined their different skills with a staring eye. He gave several recomendations for how to improve their skills. He showed them how to combine forces to make attacks even more devastating.

Afterwards, Spyro knew that he was growing weary of fighting the Darkness. He was depressed as he just wanted to spend time with his loved ones. He wanted to settle down, lead a normal life, at least for a few years. Cynder sensed his anxiety and told him that this would happen, she just didn't say when. Spyro was hopeful. He did not want to spend his entire life fighting.

Spyro knew for one, that he would defeat the Darkness. And when he did, he would restore peace to the entire Skylands. He trained like nothing else mattered. He only stopped to rest. He would aim to defeat the Darkness with everyone he knew and loved alive and well. Unfortunatly, one however, would not make through the battles that followed.

Meanwhile, the Dragon of Time was in his home. He was sad. He knew something. It was good and bad at the same time. He started working on a project that would be his final work. He would fight until his dying seconds. He knew his time was short. He would be destined to die at the hands on the Darkness, but his weapon would be the one to defeat the Darkness. He looked at the crack of dawn.

"I will be with you soon Ignitus." he said to the morning light.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **P.S. Sorry for waiting some time before releasing a chapter because of just stuff happening. You all rock.**


	20. The Bonds Of Battle

Spyro looked out onto the Academy pavillion. He watched the cadets playing with each other. He wished he did not have to worry about everything the way the cadets did. While he saw some light on the dark horizon with Flashwing and Dark Spyro becoming a couple, he was still concerned at how many villains plagued the Skylands. Even though he was the Chosen One, he was only one dragon. He wondered how he was going to face Surtur and the Darkness at the same time when they fought.

Dark Spyro had a solution for this problem. He suggested that he and Flashwing would handle Surtur. Spyro agreed to this idea. While Spyro's lessons to the cadets were going well, they somehow always failed to work together. Spyro knew that one of his greatest strengths was working together with Cynder. After a rather dissapointing session with his students, Spyro was down in the dumps. He thought he could never be a great teacher like the other Skylanders like Eon and Jet-Vac.

Cynder was concerned about Spyro. He had seen many horrors in fighting the Darkness. He hardly ever smiled anymore and was rare to crack a joke or even a small pun. He may have eliminated the Darkness within himself, but he still lacked some light that made him who he was. Spyro had more fights then alone time. She tried everything to make him cheer up. Spyro was numb to all attempts to make him happy. Cynder was afraid for his mental state. Once, she had been woken up at night.

She saw Spyro on the training course, and when she tried to convince him to come asleep, he didn't seem to even hear her. He kept repeating the same sentence in a low mutter. "Train to kill Darkness...Train to kill Darkness." he said repeatedly. When he woke up the next day, he had no memory of ever getting out of bed to train and had very dark bags around his eyes. He seemed to be getting more and more irritable. Everyone was afraid to speak to him. When someone did, Spyro snapped at him.

Spyro even started to have friction between him and Cynder. Their bond was not as strong as it was before. Then one day, the Darkness attacked. Spyro was formidible and did not hold back. Spyro tried to combine powers with Cynder but failed. The two were too seperate from each other. Spyro knocked the Darkness back. He rushed to Cynder. "We have to set aside our friction to win this fight Cynder." he said "I am sorry for the things I did. Now would you forgive me so we can beat these losers?".

Cynder looked him in the eye and nodded. Spyro felt all the anger and resentment inside him evaporate as new power coursed through his veins. His nerves were relieved of all tensions they had been holding for so long. He looked at the Darkness and blasted him with white hot flames. The Darkness was not prepared and was blasted into a nearby island. Spyro knocked, the Darkness into the training course after the Darkness tried to get up and attack him. The record book was pulverized.

(If any of you had realized the constant destruction of the record book, it is going to be a running gag in this story. First person to name all instances where the record book was destroyed will get a shoutout in the next chapter.). Spyro pulled out a couple of moves he had practiced again and again. In short instances, he looked to see how his friends were doing. They were all holding up against their designated enemy. Spyro looked at the Darkness who had just gotten up after Spyro's attacked him.

Spyro was quite amazed that the Darkness was still fighting. Spyro switched to his Time Form. He brought out his Shuriken and spun it around him until it created a spinning disc of pure light energy. The Darkness got over before Spyro could heave the Shuriken at him. The Darkness then did something unexpected. He summoned lightning, but not dark lightning, pure undead energy that had no trace of Dark Magic. Spyro watched as the Darkness put it over his fists and started attacking Spyro.

Spyro saw the Darkness was aiming at the Shuriken at an attempt to slow it down. He succeded and the Shuriken stopped spinning. Spyro started using it as a shield and swung it like a pickaxe. The Darkness had unexpected elemental powers as he sent a fist into the ground and caused an earthquake that traveled toward Spyro. He used the Shuriken at the ground and sent a quake towards the Darkness. The two quakes collided and a large cloud of smoke was released in the following explosions.

Spyro used the smokescreen to attack with Dragon Kata. All this time, he felt cleansed of all and any tensions he had ever felt. He had no worry he wouldn't win this battle. He attacked the Darkness with pinpoint accuracy. After all that, the fight was stil fighting. Spyro couldn't decide if he was surprised or impressed. He once again spun up his Shuriken and heaved it at the Darkness. The Darkness put up a shield to protect himself. Spyro was amazed the Darkness was still fighting the ferocious battle.

Cynder then flew to his side after defeating Strykore. Cynder did something unexpected. An orange tornado appeared around her too. She also had an orangeShuriken on her back. Several spikes of Dragon Time Amber appeared on Cynder's spiked collar, horns, and legs. She had a Time Form. Spyro realized that since he shared powers through their bond, Cynder would also have a Time Form because Spyro had a Time Form. Spyro saw her and knew they would win. Cynder looked at him too.

The Darkness didn't seem to care and shot a megaflame after using his shapeshifting powers to transform into the likes of a dragon. Spyro and Cynder dodged and shot back. The Darkness blasted their attacks to pieces. Spyro was at his peak. He and Cynder used a flurry of time attacks to try to gain an advantage. The Darkness seemed to have no fatigue whatsoever. Spyro was getting angry. Then he felt a voice speak to him like it had so many months ago _,"Use me, and you will win this battle"._

It was the soul of the Power Stone. Spyro was tempted to let himself use the power stone to win the battle. He decided to show everyone that he was able to win the battle without any help from the Power Stone. He pounded the Darkness with Dragon Kata moves which put the Darkness on edge. Spyro decided to use a move he had been told had never been used before. He and Cynder took their Shurikens over their heads and spun them up until they were as bright as two suns. Spyro smiled.

One of the few smiles he had had in a month. Before the darkness could brace himself for two Shurikens attacking, Cynder and Spyro put their Skurikens against each other and they merged into a gigantic flaming saw. Spyro took over the giant Skuriken. "Feel the power of the true purple dragon Darky!" he yelled as he heaved the gigantic Shuriken. The darkness used a quake. The two attacks collided with their desired targets. There was an explosion that heated the entire battlefield's grounds.

Nobody could see who had won the battle. Spyro reverted to his normal form but caught the ground and stayed up. The Darkness had fallen and the Skylanders cheered tremendously high. The Dark Force retreated. Spyro did not black out amazingly. There were some minor injuries, but everything was fine. The Dragon Masters called Spyro for a meeting. Flare started off, "If you are wondering how the Darkness had elemental abilities, it is because the Darkness was the Chosen One's sister.".

Spyro responded to this, "I was not thinking that in the least.". Flare spoke again. "I wanted to speak to you about my experience with Surtur. Spyro was instantly intrigued. "Go on." Spyro said with every word weighing with weariness from his fight. Flare told his story in a tone that made Spyro full of sympathy that increased as Flare told his tragic tale of his Surtur experience. The tale began when Flare was only a teenager and getting ready for his turn as the Fire Master when Surtur came.

\--

 **Flare's Story.**

I was but a teenager. My father and mother were proud of me for passing to become the Fire Master. I was going to the place where I would be acknowledged as the Fire Master when I started to hear a rumor that one Dragon Slayer had slipped into the Realm. I didn't believe it and went on with my day. When I got to the temple. There was my father, waiting for me to take his title. I will never forget the look he looked at me with. It filled me with layers of calmness and told me this was going to be fine.

My mother was standing beside him and was looking at me with a smile on her face. After my father had read his farewell speach, he bequeathed me the title of the Fire Master. As I stood beside my father, a rumble shook the palace. My father got ready to protect me. Then...he...came. I-It was Surtur. The Rumors were true. I was shaking as my father stood proud and strong. He tried to attack, b-but Surtur was too fast. He grabbed my dad by the neck, a-and flung him across the room at the wall.

I was too angry to be thinking straight. I ran out and even though my mother cried for me to stop, I released a volley of flames, but these were different, they were bright white and hit Surtur at full force. The once white skin Surtur had was now a smoking gray. He looked at me, muttered a few dragon profanities, and evaporated. I rushed over to my dad. He was bleeding bad. He (sniff) said he was so (sob) proud. He then gave me a special stone, it encaed his soul so I could question him at times of need.

He smiled for one last time and closed his eyes. He died. My mother and I were traumatized by the event. Whenever I train, I always make the targets the likes of Surtur. I will never forgive him for killing my father. I swore revenge that I would kill him, nobody else would kill him. I held on to that anger and hatred and turned it into a strength. Whenever I fight, I imagine my enemy as Surtur, and I could use my utter rage and hatred to give it my full powers and win when the odds are against me.

\--

Spyro now looked at Flare with sympathy. He said slowly, with every word wearing him down, "When we get him trapped, you will have the honor of killing him, Flare.". He set out to the Academy. He found Cynder and asked, "What was your worst experience?.". Cynder answered, "I think when I was trapped in the Inderworld when my dad was still evil before you came in and saved me, why?". Spyro simply looked at the distance and said slowly, "I know of worse times Cynder, much worse ones.".

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	21. Power Surge

Spyro had been feeling lighter since his last battle with the Darkness. He felt like a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. The last month was a bit hard as he needed to fight to stimulate all his strength. He felt relieved of a lot of pressure. After he had fought last time he and Cynder haad drawn closer and were even able to combine forces enough to have them both have a time form. Spyro was however a bit concerned at the Darkness's power surge (roll credits) in the elemental combats.

The Darkness had revealed he had controlled the elements of the Skylands. This saw to it that Spyro's idea of the Darkness was thrown into question. Every time the Darkness attacked, each one had seemed like a harder challenge then before. Spyro had only won the last fight because Cynder had helped him with great personal risk to herself. Spyro wanted to be able to beat the Darkness without having anyone else to do it for him. His fights were intense. If he let his friends be killed, he would never forgive himself.

He fel small, as if the Darkness had only been toying with him because all this time the Darkness had the elemental powers equivalent to Spyro, and he had never used them before. It wasn't long before Cynder had a talk with Spyro. Spyro meant everything to her and she would be miserable if Spyro was too. She told him that he woud never see one of his friends killed because Spyro would always be able to fight until victory. Spyro felt a little bit better. After his talk, he felt a lot better. He felt at rest and calm.

When he went out to train, he felt very replenished. When he went to the dragon crystal for knowledge, he found of a material that could help him increase his attacks's effectiveness called Magistone. He looked it up on and found it was the same stone that composed Eon's amulets. He searched for a reliable scource but found there was none around there. He left his window open when he left and Flameslinger went into the room to ask Spyro something when he saw it.

He somehow knew he wanted that material to become stronger. He searched up on how to find it on the library and found a simple spell to find it. While he felt a little guilty about not showing it to Spyro, he felt he wanted to become powerful more. He used the spell to find it and just at that moment Spyro and his team saw Flame-slinger about to touch the Magistone. Spyro yelled with utmost urgengy in his commanding voice, "Stop Flameslinger, don't touch that Magistone!". It was too late.

Flameslinger touched the Magistone. Flameslinger started to glow as the Magic started to come into him. Spyro rushed over and touched the Magistone. Flameslinger fainted. Spyro used all his concentration into conducting the Magic within. Spyro felt immense pain as his body tried to cope with the massive addition of Magic. He perservered until all the magic had been siphoned from the Magistone and the Magistone fell silent. Spyro fell to all fours as the pain slowly went away. Cynder was beside him.

Flameslinger then hiccuped and they all levitated into the air until Flameslinger hiccuped again. Spyro looked grim as the face of Death. He looked at Flameslinger. "Very foolish, attempting to contain the almost limitless power of a Magistone. He should consider himself lucky. One or two more seconds and he would have exploded from the amount of Magic power given to him by the Magistone. Everyone knows that Magistone should be taken slowly." Spyro said grimly with every syllable darkening.

Spyro took Flameslinger to the infirmary. Eon was for once at a loss of information. Even Dark Spyro was left in the Dark. Spyro looked at everything he could find in the Dragon Crystal. He then found a solution. The same siphoning spell that the Dragon of Time used to siphon the teachings of Dragon Time into the Gem of Power could also be used to siphon magic. Spyro had an idea, however, it would also be extremely risky as it would require to have the Infinity Stones momentarily separated from his team.

His idea was to give the magic into the Stones to contain the magic that Flameslinger had ingested. He brought the team and Flameslinger to a flat surface of saced ground and carved the symbols into the ground and placed Flameslinger on the center symbol. He slowly used his magic to separate his team from the Stone. The Stones flew out and flew around Flameslinger. Everything was going well. Until Flameslinger hiccuped again and the Infinity Gauntlet reappeared. The Stones fell into their slots.

They ingested the magic that Flameslinger had until the thing Spyro didn't want to happen happened. The Darkness burst through the walls and used a magic spell to make the Infinity Gauntlet come to him. He grinned and lifted up his hand to snap. Spyro wasn't about to let that happen. He burst foward with all his strength. Right as the Darkness was about to snap, Spyro yanked it off his wrist and the Infinity Gauntlet clattered to the floor. For an eternal moment nobody moved. Then, it happened.

Spyro and the Darkness rushed for the Infinity Gauntlet. Spyro got there first and put it on. He snapped and the Darkness and the other bad guys were knocked back by a combined stone power pulse. Spyro did not snap after. The gauntlet was steaming on his claw. He was hesitant to use it for anything in the shape it was in. He did something unexpected, he smashed the gauntlet to the floor and the Stones popped out. Before the Darkness could interfere, he merged the stones back with his team.

The darkness knew he was beat. He called to retreat. Spyro was far from done. He launched into an attack. The Darkness then ordered his forces to stay and fight the battle. Spyro fought like he never had before. However, the Darkness's elemental abitities were stronger than before. Spyro could only hit the Darkness's scythe instead of the Darkness himself. Spyro then activated his Time Form. He then pounded the Darkness with shockwaves. The Darkness did not seem fatigued. He fought back.

Spyro was starting to get tired as he had already expended most of his energy on the ritual for siphoning the Stones. He desprately needed some more magic. Then he started to glow. The magic he had ingested to save Flameslinger was coming back. He brought forth his flames. They were different this time. They were a bright and violent purple. The magic and the Stone were supplying him with energy and magic to keep on firing at the Darkness. When the flames ended, the Darkness was standing.

Spyro could not understand how the Darkness had withstood the flames. "How!?" Spyro said with every word weak with weariness. The Darkness smiled. "All you need to know is that it is your time, TO DIE!!!!", the Darkness yelled with aggression in his tone as he let forth a gigantic flame. Spyro met this with his own flame. Spyro was weak from the energy he had expended on the ritual and he was knocked back into the wall. He was momentarily knocked unconscious. In his subconsciousness he thought to himself, "How could this happen to me? I thought I was the strongest being in the Skylands.".

A voice then answered, "You are.". It was slightly feminine. Then a dazzling beam of light appeared before his eyes. After it subsided, a spirit was standing there. Spyro could not describe her. Her face was that of a dragon's and a white cloak hid everythin else. Spyro asked, "Who are you?". The spirit smiled. "I am the spirit that made you the Chosen One Spyro. And I want you to know you are not at fault for losing this exchange. I was surprised you lasted as long as you did. You are my greatest host I ever possessed." she said.

Spyro could only say, "But why me? Surely there are more powerful dragons out there like Malefor?". The Spirit kept smiling. "I chose you because you have the purest heart anyone can have, only able to kill your mortal enemy, nobody else. I saw into the future and saw you helping your former enemy Dark Spyro. Then I knew you were the one." she said with every syllible giving waves of calm. Spyro smiled. "Don't get to cheesy, you might give Cynder a flout of jealousy, and I don't want that." Spyro said.

The Spirit laughed. A clear laugh of joy that would make the darkest souls relive themselves of all tensions. "And that is why I chose you. Your heart is of the purest ones. You should know, that the Darkness is about to kill you so once you wake up, roll to the side. This will give you enough time to get your stance and fire the Darkness away. What happens after is up to you. I have faith you will be my successor. Farewell Spyro. We shall meet again." The Spirit said as she dissapeared in a flash of bright light.

 **The Outside**

The Darkness pulled his scythe upward. He swung it down as Cynder shouted for Spyro to wake up. At the last possible second, Spyro opened his eyes and analysed the situtation. First thing to do is to get out of the way of that Scythe. Easy enough. He rolled to the side. The Scythe became embedded in the ground and Spyro took his stance. The Darkness growled in frustration. "I was SO CLOSE!", he screamed as he pulled his Scythe out of the ground and faced Spyro, who had a smug grin on his face.

The darkness fired a beam and Spyro fired his. Cynder was crying with joy. Spyro pushed the Darkness's beam back. His own beam struck the Darkness and the Darkness flew backward. The Darkness knew he was beat. He called his forces to retreat and he fired a beam one last time. Spyro met him with his Sword to cut throghu the Beam. The Darkness used an Earthquake to fight against Spyro while Spyro heaved a Time Shuriken at the Darkness. The two attacks hit and the Darkness was blasted back.

Spyro stayed where he was as the Darkness's forces flew away. He turned to his team. He then told his team to come with him to the Master's Den. There he saw the Legendary and Dark Master there but no others. Spyro said he needed an urgent meeting with all the Masters. The Legendary and Dark Masters didn't question. The undertone to Spyro's voice indicated he was not in the mood for being asked questions."I need to tell you about something." Spyro said when all the Masters were there.

 **10 seconds later.** "The Spirit of the Chosen One _spoke_ to you?", the Legendary Master asked incredeously. Spyro nodded and said, "Yes, I don't know how it happened but it was right after my beam was beaten by the Darkness. I don't know how the Spirit did it, but what I do know, is that the Spirit gave me more power and stamina to finish the fight and beat the Darkness. If I can figure out how to do that on may own, then I could possibly defeat the darkness for a long time.". He looked around at his seven teammates.

"I don't know how the Darkness got so powerful enough to momentarily beat me, but what I do know, is that I need to become stronger than I am now if I am going to beat the Darkness forever. That is all I have to say." Spyro said after looking around. The Masters and Spyro spoke for a couple minutes before going to bed. It had been a long night. They all needed a big rest. They finally succumed to sleep. Spyro fell asleep immediatley. He felt that he would win every battle he had. He would be right.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **Thanks for all your amazing comments, it makes me continue to write.**


	22. The Demon Trials: Part 1

The Darkness was excited. He had gotten so powerful, he had been so close to beating Spyro, his mortal enemy. He thought there was a hope that he could beat Spyro and rule over the universe. He knew he would have to get a lot more power to defeat the Chosen One. The blasted spirit was the only thing that stopped him from taking over the Skylands as it was. He needed more power, but how to get it was the problem. Then there was a loud rumble that shook the entire Darkness's fortress.

Then Strykore busted in the door. His face was as white as quartz. He was barely able to stutter, "You...needed...outside.". The Darkness stood up straight and got his scythe and prepared to fight. He walked out the door and dropped his scythe. What, or more preciesly, who was standing outside the door and had a tired expression on his horrible face. Out of a hellish red portal, was a massive muscular figure, skin a bloodish red, two horns sticking out of his temples. It was the Devil.

The Darkness fell onto his knees. "Please don't take me mighty Devil! The only person I ruled over is a troll!" he pleaded. The Devil rolled his eyes and rumbled in a great demonic voice, "Dude, TMI. Why would I kill you when you have sent me so many subjects and refreshing pain? I came here to make a deal with you, not kill you. And besides, divine law and all that stuff forbids me from killing you or harming you in any way. But I might just help you as nothing prohibits divines from helping each other.".

The Darkness regained his composure. "So," the Darkness said in a wavering voice, "What kind of help would you be suggesting?". The Devil smiled and said, "I was thinking of giving you a little extra power and some of my subjects to help you against that fiend Spyro. He caused a big uprising after he escaped. Do you know how much paper work that was? Complaints on how I run the Underworld, Having the one who helped them escape from me, it was a massive problem you know.

"I was forced to make a decent deal by the end of six months. You would be the last person I would deal with, but the Spirit of the Chosen One forbid any deals with any creature on rooted grounds. You do not have such descriptions, and I am forced to make a deal with you. And I want to torture Spyro's spirit eternally. So, interested?". The Darkness thought he was getting a big break. "Wait one minute," the Darkness said with his expression going from excited to skeptical, "what's in it for yourself?".

The Devil simply laughed at the question. "What I want, is half of the Skylands for myself after you conquer it, half of the residents, and also, a daily fee of ten karats of gold. A divine has to find a way to make a living, don't ya think?" he said, "You get everything else. Deal?". He took out his hand. The Darkness smiled. "Of course, you can have half of the Skylands. _Or what's left of it._ " he said with the last bit under his breath. The Darkness put out his hand and the Devil shook it with his ginormous hand.

 **The Skylander Academy grounds.**

Spyro walked across the grounds with his girlfriend Cynder. It was over a year they had been together. Spyro considered them the best years of his life. His connection with Cynder was strong. He would never leave her willingly. He had made that promise over a year ago. For the first few months, they kept it a secret as they were dragons, and therefore vulnerable to emotions bieng in anarchy. They had their work cut out as it became more obvious to everyone they were a couple. Spyro smiled.

He was in a good mood. He was at rest. He was a little concerned of how the Darkness was getting more powerful very fast, but he was mentally prepared for any battles he might face. He took a turn at the training course and had to fix the recording system _again._ "I swear to Eon's beard," Spyro was heard saying, "If this thing gets destroyed again, I'm going to make somebody else do it.". Spyro fixed it and used his phsycic ability to find the optimal route through the swinging maces. This was tough.

The moving objects made things harder. He needed to find a way to find a space where no maces or anything else would interfere. Eventually he found the optimal route. He performed it perfectly. He decided to take a break. In the past couple of months, he had grown very big. He was almost as tall as Master Eon, and that was not including his horns. They had made a circle that pointed to his back. (Think of Spyro Awakened in Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, bigger, without the golden marks.)

He saw something moving in the distance. He discarded it as a cloud. He saw a couple of minutes later that it was the Darkness's fleet. He noticed something on the ship that did not look like the normal bought of the Darkness's monsters. Instead, he saw a bunch of blood red creatures that looked like old hags. They had weapons. Spyro knew where he had saw those creatures before. With a lead pound in his stomach, he saw what was before him. The Darkness was leading the forces of Hell.

Spyro had dreadful flashbacks to when he was in the Underworld with those monsters. By the looks of it, the Darkness had obviously made some sort of deal with the devil. Spyro knew from a wittness, the Devil was a ruthless creature. He obviously knew that the Devil would not make a deal with nothing in it for himself. He quickly run his known analysis of the Darkness who only wanted things for himself. The most obvious answer was that the Devil would help in return for half of the Skylands, but the Darkness would destroy the Skylands so there is nothing to rule over. Spyro started to fight.

The Darkness seemed to be at calm. He fought with such magnitude that the Darkness would seem to be sure he would win this battle. Spyro was about to knock the Darkness into next week when a giant portal came out of an empty space and the Devil came through. Spyro heard a small yelp behind him and saw that Dark Spyro had gone rigid with fear as Dark Spyro had been tortured by the Devil. He had escaped with only a scratch on his left eye but was still a trausmatizing experience.

The Devil reached out and grabbed Spyro. The Darkness laughed but was taken aback when the Devil turned to him. "I am so sorry, but divine law says you can't steal someone who is participating in the battle and let the battle be. You will all have to come with me. And no harm is to come to anyone. _Understand_?" the Devil said sternly. The Darkness was angry but followed the Devil into a gladiator style arena with Spyro in the middle. One side was the Skylanders, and the evildoers were on the other.

Spyro was furious. "Could somebody explain to me, WHAT IN THE NAME OF EON'S BEARD IS GOING ON?!" he shouted. The Devil was standing on an emporer's stand. He smirked. "I have made a deal with the Darkness, and in order to let you go free, you must complete the Six Demon Trials. Six hard tasks that will test your skill, strength, and power. Pass these tests, and you will go free with you returned to normal as before I captured you, fail, and you will be kept here for all eternity!" he said.

Spyro was sweating on the spot, but could not afford to look weak. The Devil continued, "Also, before you begin, I am afraid I can't let you posses the Chosen One's spirit.". Spyro was stunned. "What do you mean?!" he shouted. Soon as he did, the Devil raised his hand and Spyro began to feel all the warmth sucked out of him. He fell to the ground. "However," The Devil continued, "You may still hold the sword of the chosen one, and use any element of your choice.". "What? Come on!" a voice shouted.

It was the Darkness. He was shouting furiously. The Devil put his hand down. "These are the rules, and if you have a complaint, why don't you come down and join Spyro?" he said daringly. Spyro was thinking of which element would be the most useful. He then asked, "May I use my Time Form? Anyone can learn it.". The Devil thought long and hard about this question. He thought for a full twelve minutes before saying, "You intrigue me, you may use your Time Form, but nothing else. Deal?".

Spyro said, "Deal.". And with that, the Devil started the first Demon Trial. A robotic voice said, " This test requires analysing your battlefield and using it to create a little advantage over your opponent.". Spyro picked up his sword. Then, the arena magically expanded and a massive canyon with multiple pathways. Spyro flew above and met his opponent. It was a hag, piloting an air jet. She started shooting at Spyro in an attempt to take him down. Spyro dodged and tried to slice the wings off the plane.

His blade bounced off. The jet turned around and again started shooting at Spyro. Spyro dodged. Being the smaller of the two, he was more nimble and agilistic. All this time, he was repeating what the words the machine meant. He then saw the passageways and straits of the canyon. He then knew how to beat his opponent. He dived down into the canyon and the hag followed him. Spyro used his smaller scale to zip in between the rock formations while the hag could not slip between the rocks.

Spyro traveled down a long straight that ended in a tight crevace. Something Spyro knew about hags was that their eyesight was very near-sighted. He flew very close to the ground so the hag would not have enough time to react. He zipped through the crevace and the hag's jet exploded on contact with the stones. Spyro had won the first trial. The Devil was impressed. He expected Spyro to be absolutly nothing without the Chosen One's spirit inside him. That concluded the first of the six trials to complete.

The Devil then changed the course for the second task's challenge. It was a flat grassland. "Now," said the robotic voice, "You will be tested of power. You must face 10 of our fiercest warriors at once.". Spyro took a sigh. He fought warriors a lot. He was prepared for this fight. The ten warriors were going to be tough to beat. Spyro put himself in a battle stance. He activated his time form. He felt the familiar power return to him, and he felt whole again. He looked at Cynder, the beautiful face that made him proud to be himself.

They locked eyes. Their powers linked, and Spyro looked at the warriors. Spyro smiled. He launched into an attack. He used his sword to knock one back. He jumped up and heaved Shurikens at another. The Shurikens sliced through 5 of them. The Shurikens got lodged into a wall. Spyro sliced one in half with his sword. Another put all his force on the punch he was throwing Spyro. Spyro turned and heldhis paw out. He caught the warrior and flipped him on his back. Spyro stabbed him. 3 left to go.

Spyro used Amber blades to slice through the remaining warriors. As he rushed at the last one, they started shooting blasts of magic at him. Time slowed down. He dodged the shots like nobody's business. He stopped in front of the last warrior. "Based on the radiation signatures from the launched projectiles, you ought to have used a heat calibrator to track your target." Spyro said. The warrior was confused. "Huh, english please." he said. Spyro smirked and said, "You did homing shots man.".

Spyro smiled as he flipped backward. The magic shots had no time to redirect. The shots hit the final warrior. The Skylanders were cheering on their friend. The Devil was starting to become intrigued. "Maybe this person is as strong as without the Spirit. I should have made a deal with him." said the Devil to himself. He called that before the third task, Spyro could speak to his friends. A rare privlege. Spyro was feeling great as he taked to his friends. He knew that he would win this one, and he would.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	23. The Demon Trials: Part 2

Spyro was ready to get to the third task. This, according to the robotic voice, was the task where he would have to test his knowledge of the Skylands. Spyro looked at the questions. There were six questions about the most diverse questions of the Skylands. If Spyro got all six of them right, then he would progress to the next trial. For info, Spyro was captured by the devil and was subugated to the Demon Trials, Six notoriously tough trials that would test all of Spyro's attributes. The first Question was:

 _Where is the location of Kaossandra's castle?_ Spyro was about to write down 224 N and 567W, but then he remembered something he had uncovered when he had brain altered Kaos when he first came to the Dragon realm. " _A, she moves it all the time to hide it from the Skylanders, B, She shrouds it in magic to hide it from any-body's view, And C, the only person she would ever trust with the address is Glumshanks."._ He wrote down, "No specified location, as it it's location can be changed.".

Second Question: _Who was the main villain in the Great War?_ Spyro thought Strykore almost immediately, as he was corrupted by Strykore a year or two ago. So was his whole Dragon Kind. Then he remembered something the Masters told him some time ago. "The Darkness corrupted Strykore to do his bidding as he was not strong enough to make a form for his physical manifestation.". Spyro knew the villain was the Darkness. So Spyro wrote down, "The Darkness was the main villain in the Great War.".

Third Question: _What gladitorial event takes place every ten years at Skylanders Academy to prove who is the best and strongest Skylander?._ Spyro knew this one easy. He knew what they were talking about. Heck, he was in the Tournament. Even better, he had _won_ said event. It was the Tournament of Valor. He, after fighting four extreme fights, had won the tournament with getting 6 million in gold. He wrote down, "The Tournament of Valor is the gladatorial event that happens every ten years.".

Fourth Question: How many months are in a Skylands Year? Spyro knew this was sixteen months. He knew that this was an easy one. Most of these questions were easy. Spyro then started to wonder if these Questions would get harder. He liked challenge. He then thought that the Devil would think that without the Spirit of thte Chosen One inside him, he would not be anything great. So he answered, "The Skylands calender shows a total of sixteen months per each Skylander year.".

Fifth Question: _What mythical objects guard and can grant access to the underworld and the Overworld_ _?_ ". Spyro thought long and hard about this question. He had never been told excactly what the objects actual name was. However, he had been told by Malefor the name that he called them. The Death Doors. He did not know the true name of the doors, so he went with Malefor's response. He wrote down, "The Death Doors allowed access to the underworld/overworld passages through the worlds.".

Sixth Question: _What is the password to Eon's vault under the Relic's Room? "_. Spyro looked over at Master Eon and saw him waving at him. Spyro raised his hand and asked, "Can I ask Eon if it is okay with him to divulge that information?" he asked the Devil. The Devil thought long and hard. Then, the Spirit of the Chosen One flew out and leaned down to the Devil's ear. The Devil listened intently. When the Spirit was done, the Devil let out a long sigh. He looked at Spyro with a look of tiredness.

"Divine law requires me to do so. And the Spirit tells me that she would leave you should you get the password from Eon." the Devil said. Spyro felt glad. He also felt a little bit hurt. The Spirit didn't trust him to not cheat. His grief twisted into rage. He knew he would talk with the Spirit once this was all over. He asked if it was okay with Eon to give that information away. With a little persuasion, he was able to get Eon's permission. "The password is Eon's voice saying 'Baa, Baa, Black Sheep'.".

Spyro was now halfway through the Trials. The Fourth Trial was cooperation with fighters. Spyro would be able to pick anybody from his team to fight beside him to conquer another enemy. Spyro chose Cynder as his side fighter. Then a giant Fire Viper came out of the ground but it looked different than others. It was at least two times as long as a normal Fire Viper and had blood red skin. And a single glowing point on a chink in it's scales. It was a very tough spot to hit. It was called a skolo-pendra.

Spyro knew they had to hit that single glowing point in order to beat the fourth trial. He went for it while combining powers with Cynder. With his dragon time he slipped through the claws of the skolopendra and went for the neck. He used the Sword of the Chosen One to bat the beast back. Cynder was right there with her Ice Scythe, slicing off the claws of the skolopendra. When it went for Cynder with it's tail, Spyro slipped underneath and pounded it with a punch. He hit it back and Cynder separated.

Cynder flew off to the side in an attempt to hit the chink in it's scales. The beast turned and Cynder missed the shot. Spyro flew up to her. "If we work together, I might be able to hold it off long enough for you to take the shot." he said quickly. The skolopendra turned to him. It could speak apparently, as it said with a rattling breath, "You idiots. You really think you could defeat me? I have never been defeated before. I faced an entire Army and came out with nothing on me. Not a single scratch.".

Spyro flew directly at it's head and swung his sword. The skolopendra was astounded that Spyro was doing something so incredibly out of plan, that it only had just enough time to deflect the Sword with it's tail. The sudden bending of the Scales caused the weak spot to become exposed. Cynder flew out, preparing to finish the shot, when Spyro noticed a Dark magic shot flying out, headed directly toward Cynder. The few moments seamed to last an eternity as Cynder was hit by the shot.

She was launched backward into the wall. Spyro looked around to see who fired it. He saw who it was, and his heart hammered in pure outrage. It was the Darkness. He had fired the Shot. He had sent Cynder into a world of pain. His anger made his scales eminate a bright glow of purple. He looked at the Skolopendra, who was looking smug. He looked at him and said, "Nothing may get through your scales, but what happens if nothing gets down your throat?". He launched himself at the Skolopendra.

He draped his horns around the skolopendra's neck. The skolopendra fought, but quickly blacked out due to oxygen loss. "He looked up and said, "You...can't...kill...me. I...am...a...demon. I...will...not...be...beaten...by..". He said those last words as Spyro lifted up him, all of him, off the ground and slammed him into the ground three times. He looked if he was knocked out, and slammed him two more times into the ground. Spyro walked over to the weak point, and sliced it. The skolopendra fell silent.

Spyro looked at the Demon. "Puny." he muttered to himself. The Devil however was enraged. He was seen shouting at the Darkness saying that if he did something like that again, he would drop him in to the abyss of Chaos and dissolve him. The Darkness was afraid of Spyro. He had beaten four trials. Two more and Spyro would be released. This was the closest he had ever gotten to killing Spyro. If Spyro was somehow able to win, then he was out of ideas for how to kill him.

Spyro prepared himself for the now Final Task. Due to the Darkness's foul on Cynder, who was now being treated to by a team of paramedics, the Devil had retracted the need for a sixth task. Spyro had shown true strength of power. The final task was to test his speed and analysation. He was put in a maze. The record to get out of the maze was three minutes. Spyro had to get to the center of the maze within that time limit. The maze was static, so it would not change. Spyro, was excited.

Having mastered Dragon time, He had some degree of Clairvoyance, which was the technique to see things before they happened. The maze timer started. His Clairvoyance allowed himself to stop himself before going down the wrong isle. He was soon close to the finish, with a full minute left. He was about to reach the end when a gasp came from the crowd. The Darkness jumped in his path of the finish. The Devil was helpless to stop it. If Spyro didn't complete the maze, he would not win the trial.

The Spirit of the Chosen One screamed in outrage. The Devil was so angry he let The Spirit of the Chosen one repossess Spyro. Spyro glowed and felt his old energy come back to him. He smiled. He fired a beam at the Darkness and the Darkness fired one back. The Devil's power made the Darkness stronger as he said, "No. I am not going to lose to you again!". Spyro's heart pulsed as the seconds counted down. He broke through the beam. Five seconds. He dashed in a run, Four seconds. He sped up to sound speed. Three seconds. The Darkness dissapeared. Two seconds.

Spyro was an inch away. One second. He touched the finish and he had half a second to spare. The Skylanders rushed on the field to congradulate Spyro for his insane victory. He had completed the Demonic Trials. As for the Dark Forces. They escaped as soon as possible. They wanted to avoid the Devil's rage. The Darkness was dropped into the void and remained in swirling pain for a year. The Dark Forces did not dare an attack as they needed their leader back before another attack attempt.

On the field even Cynder had gotten up to congradulate Spyro. "That was truly magnificent Spyro." she said as she ran up to Spyro. Spyro said nothing ed enveloped her in a caring hug. Cynder tearfully returned it. Spyro was so happy. They all returned to the Skylands. They all went to their own places. Spyro took Cynder to a high point in the Realm of Dragons. Spyro lovingly embraced her and Cynder did the same. Spyro looked at Cynder. His heart beat harder than it ever had. He nuzzled Cynders cheek.

"You know something Cynder?" Spyro asked, "When I first layed eyes on you, I knew you were someone special. Not for finding my family, but something much more. I want you to know that I will never lose you. You are the very light that keeps me living in this world of Darkness. What I am trying to say is that, I love you Cynder from the bottom of my heart.". Cynder smiled and whispered "And I love you too Spyro. Your personality is essential to my very life. Without you, I don't know where I would be.".

Spyro and Cynder moved closer and kissed each other. After all that fighting, the two dragons deserved some time together. For now, the infinite Skylands would be at rest for a whole entire year.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**


	24. Academy Life: Part 1

Spyro was feeling delightful. He recently had beaten the grueling Demon trials, and would be free of fighting the Darkness for a whole entire year. An entire sixteen months. He was turning seventeen this year. He would be recognised as an adult dragon while Cynder would be turning sixteen. Her birthday was actually in a couple of weeks. When he went down to the Masters Den, he found no trace of them. He guessed they were out training other dragons. He had to get to his classes as it was start of term.

A bunch of new Skylanders were coming in. He had three new students. Krypt King, Voodood, and Gear Shift. (Note: I use these as I want to get most of my characters descriptions frm the Skylanders Wiki.) Voodood seemed mellow enough. Gear Shift was an eager learner. She said she wanted to "Learn from the Best.". Only Krypt King had a problem. Spyro occasionaly had to go over book strategies. Krypt King was not respectful to Spyro at all. Spyro wore a Skolopendra scale cape. He thought it would make him a little more fierce looking so nobody would mess around.

When he turned to the board to write something down, Krypt King threw a tiny sword at him. Spyro, without even flinching, caught the sword and crushed it in his hand. He turned around. Krypt King started talking. "Come on. This class is so boring. I thought you were going to show us some actual moves. Not just read from books.". Spyro was trying to keep calm, but Krypt continued. "And you teach off all things. The only reason you win is because you have some dumb Spirit inside yourself.".

That was it. Spyro turned Dark and marched over to Krypt. "You see this cape on my back, Yes or No?" he said. Krypt tutted. "How could I not, it's the only redeeming feature you have. Honestly, what magic did you have to perform to get a girlfriend.". Spyro was at the end of his tether. He turned Corrupt and bared down on Krypt with such a murderous look on his face that it made even Krypt waver. "I got this cape from a skolopendra. I strangled it with my bare hands. When I see you accomplish such a feat, you won't have to listen anymore." he said.

He continued. "I have faced beasts so horrifying, they would sent you flying away, crying for your mom and dad. Until you can fight what I can fight, you listen to me in this class, **_Is that understood?_** "'. Krpyt could only nod his head. Spyro turned away. The class continued, looking at Spyro with increased respect. Spyro turned back. "So unless you want to do janitorial duties for the next blue moon I would suggest you turn to pages three-hundred and forty-six." he said with an implication that he was not messing around.

Krypt King was noticably quicker than anybody else to get to that page. Spyro was not as much of a mishevious person as they thought, although his pranks on April first are unparralleled. At the end of the day, the teachers were talking about Krypt King in their classes. "Never had such an obnoxious person in my classes since Spyro." said Jet-Vac. Eruptor said, "The roof of my classroom was incinerated by my temper two minues into class. That is a bratt that Krypt King.".

Stealth Elf said, "That student was one of the most disrespectful students I ever met. He used his sword to chop off all the pages in the textbook.". Pop-Fizz was even grieved. "He made my potions explode in my face and turned me into a parrot.". They asked how Spyro had his experience with Krypt King. Spyro just smiled and said, "He didn't cause much of a problem after I dealt with him.". Cynder taught undead magic and said, "Why were you complaining about Krypt, he didn't do anything really obnoxious.".

The change was sudden. The next day in fact, everyone wondered what had happened to Krypt. He used to be such a gangster. Now, he had been changed. He was always the last one to enter Spyro's classroom, and always the first one to leave. Spyro figured out everyone's skillset rather quickly. Krypt King had only his sword, but he was a master samuri. Spyro said to step up to the mat to address his skills. Krypt was afraid of Spyro, but he grabbed his Sword. When Spyro said that Krypt would be fighting him, everyone turned to watch.

Krypt King may have had only his sword, but he could rival a lot of people. Spyro took out his sword. Krypt objected saying as it was a double blade, but he was cut off as Spyro transformed it into a single Sword form. The strikes that followed were fast and hard to discern. Spyro was the better of the two. When Krypt King was finally able to get a hit, he bounced off like a trampoline. Spyro gave a bland expression. "Before you ask, my scales consist of a vibrantanium alloy, which redirects all force.".

They went a few more times before Krypt King was comepletly wiped out. Spyro finished up with the classes for the day and went out for a dinner with his parents and Cynder of course. They went to someplace special. They went onboard Spyro's trireme. Embedded with gold plated luxury, the ship was one of the finest places for Spyro to eat on. He set the ship on autopilot to take them for the nicest tour of the Skylands. As they ate, Spyro constantly called on S.T.A.T.S., his new AI system.

"It stands for Super Thoughtful Aggrivating Talking System." he explained. "Isn't that right STATS?". "Yes sir, although the part about be me being aggrivating may be slightly inacurate. The part about me being aggrivating has a chance of 98630 to 1." STATS said. Spyro waved him away, "Whatever STATS. So, what's been happening Mom? Dad?". His parents looked at each other. "Well, we've had a lot more time together since you don't visit us as often..." his mom started. Spyro felt bad after she said that.

His mother looked over and said, "We don't blame you for not being able to visit us, You are the chosen one. You had to do all that saving the world. We still love you anyways Spyro. Brrr, it's getting cold in here or what?". Spyro looked over and saw that they were traveling through the Icy Peaks. "STATS!" Spyro called. "Yes sir," said STATS, "how may I help you?". Spyro ordered, "I need you to give my parents a hot coco and crank the heating up to 78.5 degrees Farehnhiet.". "Right away." said STATS.

The temperature warmed up. Spyro asked what they wanted for a second course. He called for STATS and said, "I need a 2 foot chicken pot pie, no broccoli, fries on the side, Medium roasted. Also two plain Medium Quarter-Pounders with cheese. And one vegan hamburger. Medium toasted at 300 degrees.". "Already on it." ,said STATS. Cynder was impressed. "That is some AI system." she said, astounded. Spyro simply said, "He runs over 19,000 algorithms per second. He can perform over ten tasks at once without blowing a fuse.".

"Did you know that the average person's mind can run at only 18,000 algorithms per second." Spyro said. After the second course was finished, they moved on to dessert. Spyro was happy to spend this time with his parents. He was happy he was getting off for a year of peace. This was the longest time he had not needed to fight since his two month postponement of war, and the battle before, he had almost died from power drain. He had come off of his last battle a little better, although the risk of dying was still there, it always was.

Spyro didn't say much as they finished up dinner. His parents went back to their own house as Spyro was preparing for his lessons for tommorow. He learned agreat deal of things today. He always did. Spyro wondered how he would get stronger when the Darkness returned. When he thought that, his expression drooped. He had seen way too many battles. The War was on his mind 24/7. He could not escape from it. That night, he had a nightmare that the war was lost and everyone was gone.

He woke up screaming. He became restless. Unable to forget the war. The war was taking a toll on the great Skylander. He had many questions and too few answers for himself. "For once," he muttered to himself, "I want a definitive answer to my questions. Will I live or will I die? Will I lead a good or bad life? I need answers.". Spyro took many moons to calm himself down. He needed a long rest. He constantly had bags under his fiery eyes. The only time he got relief was when he was sleeping.

Before he knew it, it was nearing Christmas.His year was almost one-third over. Spyro was in a ripled state, isolating himself from everyone. Even Cynder. Only sleeping gave him help. His eyes kept burning with the desire to destroy the Darkness's regieme. He hated that he could do nothing as the Dark Forces were still out there. That was one of his weaknesses. Not doing anything to help. His mind was hardwired to have to do something. He always needed to complete his goal quickly as possible.

He didn't want anybody to be hurt while he sat by and did nothing. Cynder however, was worried for Spyro. As he had isolated himself from everyone, he had reduce to only seeing the horrors of the world. Spyro was paranoid. Paranoid that he would lose everything. He jumped at the slightest sound. He vented his feelings by training hard. His mind was calmed when he trained. It allowed him to be doing something. He challenged himself until he was almost unstoppable. Dark Spyro observed his behavior.

He searched the grounds for only something he knew about. It was the Scepter of Corruption. Anyone who came near it could be very paranoid forever until an antidote is made. He searched for them until he decided to fly around Spyro's house for excercise. He then saw something underneath Spyro's house. He looked closer and when he saw what it was, his heart stopped. It was the Scepter of Corruption. Dark Spyro saw it was lodged in the underside of the island. He pulled it out. The Scepter didn't affect him because of his previous corruption.

The minute Spyro came home, he started to feel relaxed, something he had not felt in a long time. His change in behavior was noted by Cynder. She looked for Dark Spyro. Weirdly enough, she could not find him. He seemed to have vanished. She guessed he had gone somewhere. She was right. Dark Spyro was somewhere. At the moment though, he was fine. He was calm. However, what he was doing was greatly associated with the Battle of the Second War that was coming up after the Darkness escaped.

Dark Spyro met who he needed to in he Falling Forest. He was holding the Scepter of Corruption. "You have it?" asked the person he met in his mistiest tone. Dark Spyro looked at who was speaking. "Yes, and I now have no shadow of any doubt that it belongs with you. This will be necessary, but I still can't believe you are doing this, and being so willing of it Dragon of Time.". The Dragon of Time looked at him with sadness in his eyes. "I have lived life to the fullest, my wife will be waiting for me. And one more thing Dark Spyro," he said as he was handed the Scepter, "You have made me proud.".

 ** _Thanks for reading, Update Soon!_**

 ** _Dark Spyro, now helping the Dragon of Time with a plan. What is it?_**

 ** _The final battle will be a two part episode._**


	25. Academy Life: Part 2

Spyro had been feeling very relieved ever since a few Days ago. He did not know what had been causing him to act the way that he did. He had been very paranoid and somewhat corrupted. He looked in the _Skylands Guide for Magical Objects_ , but found nothing for reference. He looked in every Dark Spells book that could tell him where or what had made him act the way that he did. He then chose to use something that he had kept a secret for a long time. He only told Cynder what he had in his possession.

In the raid on Strykore's castle, he had gone to scout out. He had barely avoided being spotted by Strykore and saw he was leaving the Incantantion Chamber. He snuck in there and saw a book labeled, _The Necotramian: Darkest Incantations and Objects to Rule The Skylands_. It was an illigal spell book filled with the darkest spells and objects. With the right incantation, that book could re-awaken the dead. Spyro never used it as it was an illegal spell book. He looked in the Necotramian. He found something.

He found out the Scepter of Darkness was behind his behavior. He sealed the Necotramian in a locked chest that one but a dragon could break. Little did he know that Dark Spyro was watching from above. He had no intention of reporting the book's location or Spyro's possession, in fact, Dark Spyro needed that book for a very important cause. That night, using extra caution not to make a sound, he came in and swiped the book from the chest. He ran out of the house and to a near cave.

There, the Dragon of Time was waiting for him. "Ah, you got it." he said gratefully. Dark Spyro was still worried about the plan that the Dragon of Time had. "You know, I still cannot believe you are actually doing this Dragon of Time. I mean, you are essential to teach Spyro Dragon Time, he still has some trouble controlling it sometimes." but the Dragon of time stopped him there. "Actually, I am no longer going to be the Dragon of Time Dark Spyro, I have decided to give that title to the one I have found to be most fit fo the job.".

Dark Spyro said, "Who is it going to be, one of the masters? Malefor? Maybe even Spyro?". The Dragon of Time smiled. "No, not at all my friend, I have decided, to have **you** , be the new Dragon of Time." he said. Dark Spyro was astounded. "M-m-me? B-b-but th-th-there are so m-many other g-good ones other th-than me. Why m-me?" he stuttered. Storm-Bringer smiled even wider. "You are the most fit for the title. You, as I can sense, have a much better understanding of the ways of Dragon Time." he said slowly.

The former Dragon of Time gave Dark Spyro his chain with the clock. He also said to him, "When I do die, I want you to give Spyro this." he said when he held out his secret project. It was a shifting dragon crystal lens. Dark Spyro held these two items in his hand. He looked at Stormbringer and said, "I must say, that it was an honor to serve beside you Master. Your memory will never be forgotten as long as I live.". Stormbringer smiled. "You are dissmissed, Dragon of Time." he said as he turned away.

After Dark Spyro had left, Stormbringer took out the Necotramian and enchanted, " _Sluos ruo enibmoc, flesym, noitpurroc fo retpecs._ ". He combined with the Scepter of Corruption, tying his life force to the scepter. He had planned for this to happen. He had created the Scepter himself, and he would be the one to destroy it. He put the Necotramian back in it's case. Spyro woke up the next day, oblivious as to what had just happened. He had to teach today, and today was a test day. The cadets were going to fight himself.

Spyro looked at the time. He found that it was almost time to go to teach. He had a little more of a challenge that day. He did not go full force on them. That would be disasterous. He put a limit on himself to only use fire and earth. Krypt King was noticably more eager for these battles for he disliked Spyro to a huge extent. He struck first with his sword which bounced harmlessly off Spyro's scales but did knock Spyro back a couple of feet. From that, Gear Shift used a Gear toss combined with Magic from Voodood.

Spyro was able to block most of the force. He attacked and soon he was turning the tides. After the class was over, Spyro wondered how he was going to motivate them to fight their hardest ever. Several months passed and Spyro was getting anxious. They had barely been able to keep Spyro at bay for the whole class. He wasn't defeating them, but they weren't winning either. Luckily, one of his favorite days was right around the corner. April first. Nobody had looked at their calender so it was all too easy.

His pranks were the envy of Camo, one of the biggest pranksters of all time. He and Spyro had met once, and Spyro was able to prank Camo so hard, he had to hold onto the wall to keep himself up as he was laughing so hard. Cynder had watched the whole exchange and the expression on Camo's face was priceless. It was a confused face saying something in between _What just happened?_ and _How did I get pranked?_ . He was eventually laughing his head off. Spyro racked up the highest prank count of any Skylander ever.

After that, testing week had come up, where Spyro would have to push them to their limits. He was worried about how the cadets would react if a real battle came their way. After test week, was the five month long summer. Spyro could finally kick back and have some quality time with Cynder. He saw Dark Spyro later that day. He was sporting a new watch that draped over his neck like a necklace. It looked like the one wore by the dragon of time. Spyro commented and Dark Spyro did something very unexpected.

He did not reply, instead went rigid and looked ahead, like when King Pen had been rescued from a Fire Viper and Spyro asked him about what he said in the belly of the Fire Viper. Spyro tried to talk with him but Dark Spyro refusing to say a word. Spyro was a little uncomfortable seeing Dark Spyro like that. Dark Spyro turned and walked away. Spyro was unnerved by this event, but quickly got over it. He went on his merry way. Meanwhile, Spyro did not know there was a letter on the side of his bed.

It was something that Stormbringer had written. Spyro was unable to see it as it was under a magic enchantment. Dark Spyro knew of it's existance but did not tell anyone. He was under strict orders from Stormbringer. Dark Spyro had one of his own. He was able to read his, but he decided to not do that. Dark Spyro did not like the plan that Stormbringer had, but he knew that the prophecy that Stormbringer had mentioned would never allow Spyro to interfere with his plans.

The prophecy was: _The purple dragon shall not interfere, the first of the greatest shall be no more, the weapon of the first shall be there, to knock the Darkness through the dimentional door._ Dark Spyro knew what those lines meant, but he was forbidden to tell anyone. He swore to himself that he would not let his master and friend down after he had gone through so much trouble. He saw Spyro the next day and was put through a very tough situation, one of the hardest he had ever had in his life.

He did not want Stormbringer to die, but on the other hand, he wanted to keep the Skylands alive. He knew that prophecies should not be tampered with. He was going to make his master proud. He avoided conversing with Spyro. Spyro, meanwhile, was very suspicious about the abnormal behavior that Dark Spyro was displaying. He observed him all the time, and tried to converse with him at every given moment, and even tried to spy in him. Spyro found absolutely nothing about what was going on with Dark Spyro.

He decided to stop investigating his twin as he knew that Whatever Dark Spyro was keeping was not for him to know. He had heard rumours of a prophecy that the next battle to be fought was to seal the Darkness away for sixteen years. He would love that. He was disheartened by thinking how it was only a rumour. He decided to train anyway. He knew that whatever battle came his way, he should be ready for it. That was that. He needed to get stronger in case the Darkness was somehow stronger.

He pushed this to the back of his head and started to train. He broke his record time and time again. He beat Stealth Elf's record that she had while teleporting. He considered that a new personal best. He was the fastest one in the skylands, able to outrace the Superchargers at full speed, that could go ten times the speed of light. He decided to stop training for today as it was getting very late and he was getting tired. He wasn't easily tired unless he was training very hard. He went to bed and mentally prepared for the upcoming battle.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **P.S. You rock. Final Battle Approaching!**


	26. The Calm Before the Storm

Spyro was feeling a little down. The final month of his rest was here, and soon, the war would return to the Skylnds. He was not happy about this. He had expected to have more fun. He was worried. The rumours of the battle that was upcoming were beginning to come true and he was beginning to believe that the next battle would be a final battle, but he was also concerned because rumours were also spreading that someone would die during the final battle. As for Dark Spyro, he was very torn.

He wanted to tell Spyro of what was going to come. But he was under orders to not speak a word about what was going to happen. He returned to his home. He saw the letter he had recieved from Stormbringer. He decided that if he was ever going to live with himself with Stormbringer being gone, he would read his letter. With careful hands, he tore the seal of ribbon and opened the letter. It was written on a long piece of parchment. Slowly, with a heavy heart, he read the letter. It said:

 _Dear Dark Spyro,_

 _You were a great dragon. From the moment I saw you, I knew you would be my successor after I died. I may or may not be alive when you are reading this letter, but I want to put some things at rest before I go. For one, you have been my greatest advisor. I thought of you as a son to myself. You are a loyal dragon to the Skylands and that will never change._

 _Secondly, You shall henceforth inherit the title of Dragon of Time. You inherit the benifits and responsibilities of that title. My memory was full of memories that I would like to forget, and you have a clear one. You can contain the complexities of my own teachings without failure. You will inherit all of my belongings, (Except my progress in Crypt Robber, that is mine and will always be mine.)._

 _Thirdly, you will be the dragon to carry on my memory._ _The heart within yourself is one of the purest ones I have seen in my 4000 years on this planet. I would possess no doubt that you will carry on my legacy and carry on my taechings of time._

 _From, Stormbringer_

Dark Spyro started to cry, not of sadness, but of joy, for all the trust and likeness of Stormbringer. He was happy that Stormbringer would leave this world in knowing that his legacy would perservere through Dark Spyro. His mood took a definite upturn. This was noted by Spyro and Spyro was happy that his twin was now in a better mood. He needed it. Spyro had spent more time around Cynder as he wanted to make the most out of his final month. He was both excited and worried about the final battle.

If he was to seal the Darkness away, that would be great, however, if one of his friends got injured because of him, he could never forgive himself. He decided on focusing on the good part on how he would seal away the Darkness away. He decided to talk with the Spirit. He went to sleep and he found himself on the Academy training course, a normal dream. He called out, "Spirit, I know you are there! Show yourself.". The Spirit materialized in front of him. She smiled her usual smile.

"Are you angry, or eager to see me?" She asked. Spyro rolled his eyes. "Well, either I am mixed, or somewhere inbetween. I want to know if it is true that the next battle I fight will be the one to seal the Darkness away." he said. The Spirit's smile almost wavered. "Well, in order to tell you, you will have to make a choice. To either lose the battle, or let one of your friends die and win the battle." shesaid slowly. Spyro was shocked. "What!?? Why does someone have to die in order for us to win the battle? Can't there be a way for all of my friends to live, and the Darkness to be defeated?" he said.

The Spirit's smile was gone now, and Spyro saw there was a bad side to the Spirit. He saw a version of the Spirit that he had never seen before. "Unfortunately, there is no possible way for the ending you describe. You must not interfere with certain plans. If you do, than many more than one may die as a result." she said grimly. "I must leave you. But one thing I must clarify. If you think Cynder will be the one to die, than you are incorrect. She will be fine. This is all I am allowed to tell you by the ancient laws, Goodbye Spyro.".

She finished and Spyro saw a flash of light as he woke up the next day. Spyro was genuily relieved that Cynder would not die in the following battle, but he was still uneasy as he walked into breakfast that morning. If he allowed one of his teammates to be killed or injured, he didn't know if he could live with the guilt. He wanted to win the battle and help his friends survive. But, as the Spirit had said, the possibility of the future that Spyro wanted was nil. He was not happy with this result.

He however knew that some things must not be prevented, and death would catch up to them all eventually. Even the lord of the underworld could not escape death if he tried. He went along his day as normal would. He wanted to have a normal time until the final battle. He even decided to use none of his elements that day. He had a nice time. However, the day after was when the Darkness would break free of his imprisonment. The day after, it did indeed happen.

In the Underworld, the Darkness was not happy. He had just gotten out of the pool of Chaos. He thought of Kaos and pulled himself up out of the pit. He was just able to muster enough energy to get out of the underworld and into a portal to get himself back to his castle. When he got there, the others rushed to his assistance. The Darkness immediately ordered a full scale build up of his largest force yet He wanted to finally beat Spyro for all the trouble and pain he had caused him.

As for Spyro, once he had recieved inform ation that the Darkness had returned, he started to make Dragon Armor that would protect them from any harm. Heworked throught the night to enhance the wielder's abilities. Spyro also sharpened and extended his sword. He wanted a superior reach when he would inevitably have to face the Darkness in the final fight. After all of the Dragon Armor was completed, he stowed it away as he wanted to ensure its safety. If the Darkness was to get hold of it's tech, than Spyro could possibly be overwhelmed. He also fashioned weapons for the entire Skylander force.

Using his insane abilities, He was able to make a volcanic island and an ice Island to come near each other without destroying the other. He used the Volcano as a forge and the Ice Island as a cooling System. After all that was done, he went to sleep. He tossed and turned in his sleep, thinking about the decision he would hsve to make. If it meant saving the Skylands or saving his friends, could he really chose the world. That was one of his flaws, being unable to step away and let other people get harmed when he could save them.

He trained the following day. The Darkness overlooked his army, The Dark Forces were rising. The Hell Forces were promised to help him by the Devil, and he still had the Devil's power. He would use that to his full advantage tommorow, when chaos would unfold. He made sure his Scythe would be of perfect accuracy when he faced off against the Power of Spyro. The battle was on everybody's minds. Both Good and Bad Forces had absolutely no idea what would happen in the final battle and its results.

The tension between the two forces was higher than it was during the peak of the first Great War. Spyro wanted to rest easy before the battle tomorrow. The Darkness looked at his ships and ordered the full invasion of the Skylanders Academy. In the morning, the fleet turned up at the Skylander Academy grounds. Spyro woke up and ordered everyone to suit up. Loaded up with weapons of all kinds, Spyro looked around at his friends, wondered who would or would not die, and jumped into the battle.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **We are entering the Final Battle people. Stay Tuned. The Two Part Finale Battle is coming your way!**


	27. The Final Battle: Part 1

Spyro's heart was beating very slowly as the world seemed to slow down before himself. He saw Cynder, the love of his life, take the first clash with Styrkore. He saw his team members, some of his greatest friends, clash with the DoomRaiders. He himself was hurling at the Darkness. The world sped up and Spyro struck first with a Death Tornado followed by a Fire Fist to confuse the Darkness. The Darkness got sucked up in the tornado and hit by a flame shot. He countered with a Dark Magic blast. Spyro dodged and turned Legendary. He used his earth to slam a nearby isle into the Darkness. The Darkness, who seemed to have reached higher levels of stamina seemed unfazed by the attack. Spyro made a Wind Lasso to lift one of the Darkness's ships into the Darkness.

Then used his inhuman speed to zip around the Darkness and pound him with Iron Fists. The Darkness flew into the training course and imploded the record book. Spyro then used his Dark Form to pound the Darkness with lightning. The Darkness was far from done however, and attacked with his Scythe. Spyro blocked it with his sword and slashed. The Darkness was quick to deflect it. He used a fire beam to try to hurt Spyro. Spyro used Frenzy Plant to make a shield. He used Earth Arms to pound the Darkness. The Darkness broke out and used a Magic beam to knock Spyro back into the wall of the Academy. Spyro turned Corrupt and grabbed the Darkness's leg and slammed him into the ground. He then turned into Dragon Time Spyro.

He kept himself encased in the tornado and smashed the Darkness with Amber Blades. The Darkness called for Strykore to help him out. Spyro was quick to capitalize on them both. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Spyro taunted. Spyro used his Dragon Shuriken to slash at the Darkness. The Darkness barely dodged. Spyro tried to end the fight, but the Darkness pounded Spyro with earth. He made an island materialize around Spyro. He encased Spyro in stone. He was only able to rest for a few seconds as beams of light emmited from the cracks in the earth. Spyro blasted apart the island and flew out the rubble. He took his Sword and started to swordfight with the Darkness. The Darkness slashed and tried to attack but Spyro was way too fast. He parried and slashed. The Darkness was getting overwhelmed when Spyro tried to finish him off.

The Darkness then got up and used a cosmic level blast to sent Spyro flying back in a flurry of hellish energy. Spyro flew up into the atmosphere. There, he dented a hole in the moon. He charged back. His horns flaming with the heat of atmospheric re-entry, he looked like a meteor. He then increased his speed to over 33 times the Speed of sound. He pounded the Darkness full force and he was gone in a blink of an eye. Spyro was fighting as the Darkness refused to let go of Spyro's horns. Spyro and him were going at massive speeds and if either of them let go of the other, then the other would be left in the dust. Spyro flew over the battlefield and knocked the Darkness off of him. The Darkness crashed into the ground. But the Devil's powers that had been given to him gave him a much higher stamina than usual.

Spyro roared and charged again. The Darkness caught him by the horns and tossed him over his head. Spyro got out of the way as the Darkness threw his Scythe to hit Spyro. The Darkness shot out a mega-flame and Spyro held his sword up. The flames bounced harmlessly off the sword which against the flames of the Darkness, looked like a rock splitting a river. Spyro then met the beam with one of his own. He made sure to focus the beam so it worked its way through the Darkness's fire with out it showing. The Beam seemed to come out of nowhere as the Darkness was blasted full in the face. The Darkness was pushed back and Spyro revealed himself and began mercilessly pounding the Darkness with lightning. The Darkness used a Dark Aura that he had recieved from the Devil when he had been promised extra power.

Spyro started to slow down as he was getting tired. He had not gotten enough sleep last night. Spyro got slower. He needed replenished energy. Then, he started to glow a purple light from underneath his scales, and his eyes glowed gold. Cynder had seen him this way only once before. It was when he had faced Flameslinger when he had the Infinity Gauntlet. But this time it was different. His eyes emmitted a purple mist that surrounded him. The Darkness could only watch as Spyro transformed. Spyro put his hand in to his other hand and a shockwave was released. He started to spit electricity out of himself as he started to run at the stunned Darkness. He did a fast rush at the Darkness and the Darkness was just able to dodge. Spyro let out a huge flame. The Darkness was not able to dodge. He was almost incenerated by a massive supernova flame.

Spyro had renewed stamina and enhanced strength and power. He had no idea how he was doing this. The Darkness was starting to get used to the new power he was facing. With the pattern found out, the Darkness pounded Spyro with all his strength that he had. This, combined with the speed that Spyro had, knocked Spyro into the ground. The Darkness looked at the fallen figure of Spyro. He charged his Dark magic with all the intent to kill. Then a small sound came from the side. Then, out of nowhere, Stormbringer jumped in the way of the advancing beam. The beam hit him at full force. Spyro saw the whole thing unfold. Stormbringer fell on the ground. Spyro shouted, "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!". He created a massive shockwave that knocked the bad guys back. He ran over to Storm-bringer with dread in his stomach.

Stormbringer did not seemed in pain at all. He smiled at Spyro. "Spyro. I want you to know that...(cough)...it was a true honor teaching you." he said weakly. SPyro started to have tears come to his eyes. "Don't talk like that! I'll keep you alive. I'll do something!" he cried. Stormbringer kept smiling even though his tone turned serious when he said, "No, I accept this fate. I have lived for over 4000 years, and I intend to leave this world with a real mark. Have my own Shuriken. Yours won't be able to win. I must say something. I am...going...(gasp)...out..(cough)...like a Chosen One should.". He gave Spyro his Shuriken. He stuttered one last time. And with a peaceful look on his face, the First Chosen One, Master of Time, Stormbringer died.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **One follower equals to a hope for Stombringer's peaceful afterlife.**


	28. The Final Battle: Part 2

Spyro could not believe it. The Dragon of Time had just died. He knew that Stormbringer would be the one to die during the battle. He looked up as he took the Shuriken from Stormbringer before he died. He looked at the merciless beings. They were the reason the world had lost such a great hero. He launched at the darkness with renewed force. The Darkness tried to stop it, but Spyro forged through the defense. He pounded the Darkness with a fury of elemental attacks. Whenever the Darkness got too close to Spyro, Spyro let out a supernova that knocked the Darkness back. He knew that if he was to beat the Darkness, he needed to open the dimentional rift to Strykore's prison. However, the strength that it would take to do something of that magnitude, it could possibly be life threatening. He needed a different way to do it.

He encased his fist in pure traptanium. He pounded the darkness. The Darkness then made a move Spyro would never have thought possible. Spyro saw the Darkness concentrate his magic into a single point. He released all the energy and knocked out everybody except himself, Spyro, Kaos, Strykore, and the Doomraiders. Spyro looked around at the devastation he had just wittnessed. He turned to the Darkness, and found himself startled by him. The Darkness took advantage of Spyro not seeing himself and leaped toward Spyro. Spyro rolled to the side. The other bad guys closed in. Spyro held off the Doomraiders by launching water with his left hand while he was doing the same for Strykore and Kaos with his right hand. The Darkness emerged in the middle. He made a Dark Beam and Spyro launched a Fire attack from his mouth. He was straining. Spreading his power like this was not easy. He needed to converge on one central point so he could have a small chance at winning.

Slowly, he moved his fists to the side and the other beams followed. He did so with his snout. He did it gradually so they would not notice. Soon, all the beams had converged. Spyro was now able to fully use his breathing abilities to fight them. The Darkness seemed to realize and tried to pull away, but for some strange reason, he was unable to do so. The pure intensity of the beam that Spyro was holding back started to gain on Spyro. The Dark Energy started to overcome Spyro's beam. Spyro decided to use his Dragon Shuriken. He took it out. He filled the center of the Shuriken with Dragon Time Amber. He broke off his beam and put his Shuriken in front of him. The Darkness pushed against the shield. Amazingly, the Shuriken started to burn away. Soon, the Skuriken evaporated, leaving him completely exposed. Spyro went for the first thing he could think of.

He grabbed Stormbringer's Shuriken, filled it with amber, and put it in front of him. The beam crashed against it. The Darkness pushed, but to his surprise, the Shuriken did not start to disintegrate as Spyro's did. In fact, Spyro started ingesting power into that Shuriken, and the Shuriken started to get overwhelmed by the amount of energy it had. It expelled the energy at the beam that the Darkness was firing at Spyro. The other beams were soon to be knocked out. The Doomraiders were all put unconsious along with Strykore and Kaos. Spyro looked around at the devstastion he had made. "Now this ends. Just you and me." Spyro said slowly. The Darkness leapt, put Spyro leaned underneath and punched the Darkness from below. The Darkness flew up into the skies. Spyro flew up to meet him. He encased himself in Fire and performed his Comet Dash.

The Force was so strong that it knocked the air out of the Darkness's lungs. Spyro would not let up his attacks. Since he only needed one target to look after, it was a lot easier. He and the darkness clashed but with neither of them able to land a devastating blow. Spyro kept up the pressure. He then used his water elements to make a rainstorm appear around the battlefield. Spyro did this was so his water attacks could be more devastating. The Darkness seemed unaware and continued to keep the pressure. Spyro made Ice Shards to attack the Darkness. The Darkness's problem was that he could not do anything to Spyro. If the Darkness tried to get up close, Spyro used a long distance water attack to keep him at bay. If the Darkness tried a long-range shot, Spyro would react quickly. Spyro could use the water to attack from several angles.

Soon however, the storm dissipated, and Spyro started to lose his advantage. Then, out of the blue, the Devil came out of a nearby portal. The Darkness smiled. "Yes! Come help me destroy Spyro once and for all. The Devil did not do so. "I have a deal for both of you. You each will continue to battle, and whoever loses this fight will be stuck in an interdimentional prison for sixteen years. The winner will not. I have reason to hate both of you, and this is why I have made this deal." he said as he opened up two portals, each one aiming to suck up whoever lost the match. The Darkness yelled and launched an island at Spyro. Spyro quickly dodged the island with a readiness to end whatever magic that the Darkness was using. Spyro used his telekenisis with the magic element to break apart the island and throw the pieces at the Darkness.

He attacked with his sword as the Darkness attacked with his scythe. Spyro blocked the strikes. Neither one getting the all important fatal blow. Spyro sensed all the pent-up energy inside the academy and everywhere else. He focused and drew in all the electricity from the nearby telephone grid. Across the entire electrical network, the entire power grid went back. Spyro channeled all his energy with the added power and set a beam of electrictity such massive intensity that it blasted a hole through the Darkness's chest. The Darkness swayed, but did not fall. The Darkness reformed his torso and Spyro was surprised by the futility of his attack. The Darkness attacked, but Spyro noticed the Darkness was considerably slower. The Darkness's reaction time melted from massivley hypersonic to only supersonic. Spyro used his focus blast.

The Darkness was starting to tire. As Spyro fought, he thought of everyone who was knocked out underneath him, who would be in serious peril if he were to lose this fight. He then set his mind on Stormbringer, who had died to protect Spyro. Stormbringer had sacraficed himself so Spyro could live to fight the battle, and win it for the Skylands. Spyro whispered to himself, "I will not let your sacrifice be in vain Stormbringer.". The Darkness overheard Spyro. "What? Crying over that old dragon's death. Oh boo-hoo." the Darkness said with no regret or sadness in his voice, "I cannot wait to see the look on his face when he finds out his sacrifice was in complete and absolute vain.". Then, Spyro snapped. After hearing the Darkness rant for way to long about Spyro's deceased mentor and friend, Spyro just could not take it anymore.

He felt his corrupt side merge with the form he was in, and he felt an outburst of pure energy, but none of which he had felt before. He knew, from his long weeks of studying the Dragon Crystal, what that mysterious energy is. The scientific term was where it came from, but it's true name, was Aether. He blasted an Aether blast at the Darkness, who had no idea on what the new power was and how powerful it was. He put up a Dark Shield to protect himself. The Aether Beam cut through it like it was absolutely nothing. It blasted the Darkness through the Earth. Spyro found the Darkness with his magic abilities. He made a fist with his left forepaw, and popped his thumb out. The Earth responded and launched the Darkness out. Spyro concentrated his energy into a single point. He needed to use the move at the right moment.

The Darkness got up and released a shockwave. Spyro was unfazed by the attacks. The Darkness's next attack would have killed whatever it had hit if it wasn't Spyro being hit. The Darkness fired a Hell Beam. Spyro blocked it with his new Shuriken. He saw the Devil to the side and drew energy from the Devil. The Devil could only stare in shock as a lot of his godly power was taken from him. Spyro released the energy in a concentrated blast. The Darkness was still somehow standing. The Darkness used a Hell Earthquake, and Spyro rammed his Shuriken into the ground. It created a shockwave that traveled through the ground to intercept the attack. The two quakes collided and a massive smoke screen was released. Spyro used moves of Dragon Kata that trailed with Aether. He knocked the Darkness to the ground.

Spyro concentrated his energy on everything he had. Two large shockwaves pounded out of him. The first one encasing the Darkness in stone, the second one blowing apart the stone and the Darkness flew away. The Skylanders started to wake up. They held down because of the massive shockwaves of the fight. The one thing oon everyone's minds were, "Oh, my, god.". Spyro saw the vulerable position the Darkness was in. He enchanted the Shuriken with all the Aether he could muster. The Darkness put all the strength he had into a Hell Earthquake. The Shuriken becoming a massive disc of fire. Spyro yelled, "Darkness, you have absolutely no place, HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". He heaved the Massive Shuriken at the Darkness. The Hell Earthquake collided with Spyro. The resulting explosion made the Big Bang look miniscule. The atoms heated up to almost deadly temperatures.

When the Smoke cleared, they Saw Spyro standing tall. While the other hand, the Darkness laid unconcius. The portal started to suck up the Darkness. The darkness said, "No! Not again!". He held onto a rock for support. The rock soon gave way. "You heroes are so SSSSSSAAAAAAAPPPPPPPYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!", the Darkness yelled as he fell into the rift with all the Dark Forces. The Devil left quickly. Spyro turned back to normal. He stood there as Cynder ran up to him. "Did-did we finally win?", he asked. Cynder was on the verge of tears. "Yes Spyro. We won. WE WON!!" she cried happily. Truer words were never spoken.

 **Thanks for Reading, Update Soon!**

 **Thank you all so much!**


	29. The Mourning of a Hero

The celebration that would follow would have to wait. As everyone stood there cheering for it was finally over, Spyro focused on one thing and one thing only. He ran over to the body of Stormbringer. Cynder followed him. Dark Spyro had stood there as well. Everyone came over to congradulate Spyro, but when they saw who he was standing over, their expressions all diminished. The Dragon Masters came over and hoisted the body up onto a stretcher. Spyro, Dark Spyro, and Cynder made a beautiful coffin fo them to put Stormbringer. On the coffin, Spyro engraved, _Stormbringer, Master of Time, Maker of Storms, Bearer of Light._

Spyro brought the coffin over to the dragon temple. He raised a massive gravestone in which he inscribed the same words along with, _2059 AD.- 2020 B.C._ Spyro used some of what little remaining power he had left to make a funeral where they stood. With the benches and everything else. Flare and the Legendary Masters led the funeral rites, and by the looks on both of their faces, it was impossible to say who was closer to tears. The funeral procession lasted all night. Spyro helped bend time so they would not get tired during the entire funeral. He could only hope that Stormbringer had a good place in the place of Eternity, the Dragon Afterlife.

In Eternity, Stormbringer was watching his funeral, and he could only smile with happiness. He then heard a voice say, "Hello Stormbinger.". He twirled around and saw the First Dragon Spirit, Armideous. He was the first of his kind. He had passed the power of the Chosen One to his son, Stormbringer himself. Armideous smiled and said, "I have someone who wants to meet you.". Stormbringer could only stare as his mother, Mediai, came out of his portal he made. After the first round of hello's, the family started exchanging stories. "You finally came here, and you are not even that old. Most dragons live up to 200 years." Mediai said. Stormbringer said, "Well, I am over 4000 years old.". Armideous had been made an Ancient after he had died. Armideous looked down at the funeral for his son. "You have good friends Stormbringer." he said.

Stormbinger said, "And I am very happy about it.". They all walked together into the Gateway to Eternity. Meanwhile, down on the Skylands, Spyro and the others had just finished the funeral. Spyro was very sad about his mentor's passing. He went into his room and spoke to nobody. Only Cynder was able to get some words out of him. Spyro then saw a letter on his dresser that he had not seen before. There was also one for Cynder. They both bore the seal of Stormbringer. Spyro tore his open first. He read that it had come from Stormbringer. He read the letter that he had recieved.

 _Dear Spyro_

 _This is Stormbringer. If you are reading this right now, than I most definitely have died. I want you to know that I planned all of this with Dark Spyro. I want you to not get mad at your twin for not helping you stop me from doing what I did. And considering that you are not in the afterlife with me, then I would guess that you won the battle. I want to give you my congradulations. Dark Spyro may or may not have given a lens to you that contains my vast years of research._

 _I want you to know that you have achieved the impossible. You succeeded when generations of dragons before you have failed. You ended a lot of pain and suffering. I wish that I could be with you right now. However, the prophecy that made who you are decreed that no three can live. I was the third. I needed to do this Spyro. I may have had some good times, but training you, have been the two best years of my life._

 _Your dear friend, Stormbringer._

Spyro read the letter two more times before his heavy conciene of letting Stormbinger die was completely diminished. He was happy that Stormbringer had lead a full life. When he first read the letter, he was angry at Dark Spyro for not telling him about Stormbringer's plot to end his life, but when it was all said and done, he forgave his dark counterpart for everything he had been keeping a secret from him. He looked over at Cynder and saw that she had recieved the letter that told the fact that Dark Spyro was the new Dragon of Time. When she read it over again, she found a strange crystal that was enwrapped by the letter. Spyro told her to wait until he had found out what it did. He touched it, and it let out a vibe that stopped Spyro. Cynder touched it, and a stream of elements got sucked into her body. She had no idea what happened. She suddenly sneezed fire, and the answer hit Spyro like a 32 calibur bullet: That crystal had given Cynder Stormbringer's powers.

Spyro then went dow to his friends. While they wwere a little downput over Stormbriger's death, they were slowly able to get into their normal behavior after a while. Spyro then realized they had to go to their new classes. It was considerably better. Krypt King, now fully aware of what Spyro was truly capable of due to the final battle, had smartly decided to not give Spyro any more trouble than he already had. He thought that if he got into trouble with Spyro again, he would come off the exchange a lot worse. Spyro had gotten a lot better at swordfighting after the battle, and could take out Krypt King with one hand behind his back.

Now you are probably wondering what happened after that moment. Spyro and his team started to live normal lives after the final battle. They deserved it. After all the fighting and battling for a good three years, they deserved some nice rest. The Darkness would return, but that would not be until sixteen years later. Stormbringer would wait for many of his friends to return to Eternity. He lived there for the rest of...well...eternity. He would regularly drop in to see how his friends were doing.

The rest of his friends were continuing their teaching jobs at the Academy. Spyro and Cynder became mates one year after the final battle. It was a glorious occasion for all. Eon presided over the entire celebration. Spyro and Cynder finally settled down in a self made house that had a nice view over the entire Dragon Realms with the Academy on the horizon. Eventually, the rest of Spyro's team would mate with one another. Spotlight and Blackout mated one year later after Spyro and Cynder. Echo and blades coming two years after them, and Flashwing and Dark Spyro three years after them. Eventually, they would all have chidren that would become major players in the time of the Third Skylands War.

 **Thanks for reading, Update Soon!**

 **We aren't over people. I made a decision** **what Spyro's son is named.**


	30. Two Years Later

Currently, it is two years after the final battle between good and bad. Spyro and Cynder mated 1 year ago. Tommorow, Blackout and Spotlight will have their own mating ceremony. Spyro and Cynder are in their house, looking over a purple egg with magenta spots. Spyro was grinning at the aspect of being a father to a son. He had grown a lot more. He was 6'4 and his horns had finally stopped growing. Cynder was 6'2 and had finally had her horns start to grow. Spyro and Cynder had been debating what their son's name should be. They had first checked what the hatchling's gender is before finding a name for him.

"So Cyn," Spyro said to his mate, "I was thinking about our son's name last night.". Cynder looked at Spyro with a look that said, here we go again. "Spy, I already told you that we do not need to discuss that right now." she said. Spyro rolled his eyes and said, "I wanted a name so that he does not get teased at school.". Cynder replied, "Oh Spy, for the last time. Spyro Jr is not a good name.". Spyro replied to that, "I was actually thinking of calling him Omega, as it means 'Judgement Day' when converted from Draconic.".

Cynder thought about it for a solid minute fefore saying, "I think I like that name. You better go to the elders and put the name down on the family tree.". Spyro smiled and did just that. After about two hours, Spyro returned. "Any sign of movement?" he asked Cynder. Cynder shook her head. Then, ever so slightly, a small crack appeared in the shell. Spyro heard this with his magical hearing. He turned the egg to the side where it started to crack. Cyner looked on intently. Slowly, more cracks appeared in the majestic surface. Soon, the first bit of egg shell came off.

Spyro was tapping his feet with excitement. Soon, a purple, scaled leg came out of the hole. It started to pull the egg shell apart. Spyro smiled and said, "Smart enough to know how to open a shell when they are less than 1 minute old, Yep, that is our son.". Soon, a third of the egg shell was gone. A purple dragon squeezed out of the hole and started to open it's eyes. The child had Spyro's build, Cynders horn, Spyro's tail, and Cynder's eyes. Spyro was proud to have picked such a good name. Omega looked at his dad and Spyro held out a finger for his son to hold.

He was almost surprised when his son took his finger and lifted Spyro up. Spyro said, "Super strong at only a minute old, yep, that is definitely my son.". Cynder giggled. She kissed Spyro on the cheek. "I can't wait to see how he gets used to being the Chosen One's son." she said. Spyro scratched his arm. "Yeah. About that.". Cynder looked at Spyro. "I think it mey be a bit too much for him. I am going to say that my magic allows me to change my element each day. I have sent letters to everyone that clarifies this situation. I think I will tell him when he is ready." Spyro said slowly. "I understand." Cynder replied as she rested her head on Spyro's strong shoulder.

Spyro took out a small chain pendant and draped it around his son. It bore the Symbol of the Omega, his namesake. Spyro pressed it and it became a double bladed axe for Omega's small hands. Spyro pressed it again, and it shrunk back into a pendant. "I have been working at the forge for 2 weeks to make this. I wanted this name secretly. I think this weapon suits him." he said to Cynder. They held hands as they watched Omega start building things out of the broken egg shell.

"Well Cyn," Spyro said to Cynder, "We may want to end even this. Spotlight and Blackout are having their mating ceremony tommorow. They asked me to help make sure everything is perfect for them. I want that too. We must help them as they did everything for us.". Cynder smiled and said, "I agree, but I think we should end this moment. After all, It is not every day that the heir to the Chosen One is born.". Spyro agreed to stay for a little while more while Omega was turning the broken egg into a statue of dragons.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **YOU ALL FREAKIN' ROCK! Thanks for following me all this time. Sorry this chapter is smaller than usual, but I have been just about done with this series. I will See you with Part 3**


End file.
